Une nouvelle à la Dickens
by Mimimoon
Summary: Un ange rend visite à Luke et lui montre des événements passés et futurs de sa relation avec Lorelai Java junkies. Mise à jour: chapitre 12! Désolée pour la mise à jour tardive!
1. Un ange dans la salle de bain

Rien ne m'appartient qui est lien à Gilmore girls (à part peut-être un DVD) ou à Charles Dickens.  
  
Note d'auteur : Le français n'est pas le seul langage que je parle, mais l'accent québécois est le seul que je connais. Il est donc possible que certains termes ou expressions soient mal comprises par mes chers cousins français et je m'en excuse d'avance.  
  
Note d'auteur 2 : Il est possible que dans les chapitres futurs j'incorpore des éléments qui se passent dans la quatrième saison qui n'a pas encore été traduite en français (en tout cas pas ici). Plusieurs événements se passent dans cette saison qui ont fait battre mon cœur de Java junkie et qui ne peuvent être ignoré dans cette histoire.  
  
Note d'auteur 3 : Je le sais, le concept n'est pas des plus original, mais j'ai cru que ce serait intéressant de l'appliquer à Gilmore Girls.  
  
Note d'auteur 4 : Je parle l'anglais et je le comprends bien, mais a tenté d'écrire cette histoire en anglais et ça été impossible. Je suis complètement incapable d'écrire dans cette langue sans que le texte ait l'air ridiculement bébé. Donc, si quelqu'un serait intéressé de le traduire, ce serait réellement intéressant.  
  
Il aurait été supposé être heureux de la voir si heureuse, mais ce bonheur faisait mal. Il la regardait ce soir et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était mourir. Il ne sera jamais capable de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Son seul rêve s'évaporait, son espoir fondait, sa douleur s'intensifiait. La voir danser avec cet homme ce soir était la pire chose qu'il avait eue à sentir et il savait qu'il n'y aura plus de rêve de Lorelai ou d'espoir.  
  
Pendant qu'il montait à l'étage dans son appartement, des larmes sont apparues dans ses yeux. « Non Danes, tu ne commenceras pas ça » pensa-t-il. Il prit une douche et s'effondra sur son divan bière à la main.  
  
Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Il se leva, s'avança doucement vers l'endroit où était son bâton de base-ball et le prit.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un? » demanda-t-il. 'Imbécile, comment peut-il y avoir quelqu'un, tu es seul!'  
  
Il marcha vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Woah! » sursauta-t-il  
  
Debout, au centre de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe de bal blanche. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la voyait, pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Elle semblait avoir 18 ans. Elle avait les cheveux bruns bouclés aux épaules et des yeux bleus perçants.  
  
« Qui es-tu? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois paniqué et mal assuré. La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciels.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois où je viens ici, la même histoire recommence? Tu viens ici avec ton bâton de base-ball, tu marches vers l'endroit où je suis en demandant 'qui es-tu' et je ne sais jamais quoi dire parce que je ne peux pas réellement me présenter pour l'instant! Ah! Je hais ce boulot » La jeune fille avait déblatérée son discours d'un seul souffle, un peu paniquée, réellement frustrée. Luke l'observait d'un air incrédule. Soudain, il eût la révélation.  
  
« Lorelai? » dit-il avec empressement. En effet, la jeune femme ressemblait énormément à Lorelai. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient les mêmes; sa manière de parler ressemblait aussi beaucoup à celle de Lorelai. Se pouvait-il qu'elle est rajeunie de 16 ans en une nuit?  
  
« Et ça recommence! » dit-elle exaspérée. « Je m'appelle Emy, je suis ici pour... Comment je peux bien dire ça? Pour te réconforter. »  
  
« C'est Patty qui t'envoie? » demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse négative.  
  
« Comment Patty aurait pu m'envoyer? » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux quand elle comprit soudain à quoi il faisait allusion. « EW!!!! Tu crois que je suis ici pour ça?!? ARWK! Au moins, il y a quelque chose de nouveau cette fois. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, ce serait vraiment malsain, très malsain. » se dit-elle.  
  
« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici? » Luke perdait patience. Tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir était la paix, être seul. Et maintenant, une espèce de folle se tenait dans sa salle de bain déblatérant sur le fais de détester son travail et comment il aurait été malsain d'avoir été envoyé pour quelque chose à laquelle il ne préférerait pas penser pour l'instant. Sans s'en être rendu compte, il tenait toujours son bâton de base-ball en position qui pouvait être considérée comme menaçante.  
  
« Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord, s'il te plaît, dépose ton bâton » dit-elle sur un ton calme et rassurant. Reprenant confiance, Luke fit ce qu'elle lui demanda.  
  
« Merci! Mais avant tout j'ai une question pour toi. »  
  
« Vas-y »  
  
« Connais-tu Charles Dickens? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur »  
  
« Mais, tu connais l'histoire au moins? »  
  
« Qui ne connaît pas? »  
  
« C'est un peu mon travail. Je veux te montrer quelques événements de ton passé et de ton futur qui sont importants d'être rappelé ou d'être su ».  
  
« J'ai toujours su que j'étais un peu grognon, mais pas à ce point-là ».  
  
« Non, tu n'y es pas! Mr Scrounch, ou peu importe son nom, dans l'histoire était très malheureux étant un avare. C'est pour ça qu'il a reçu de la visite ce soir-là. Moi, je suis ici pour te montrer ce que tu dois voir pour être réconforté ».  
  
« Bonne chance! » Il pensa un moment. Comment quelque chose comme ça pourrait-il arriver. « Es-tu un ange? »  
  
« Voudrais-tu que j'en sois un? »  
  
« En fait, ce serait réconfortant! »  
  
À entendre ça, elle rit. « Chaque personne a dans sa vie quelqu'un comme moi qui viens parfois pour la réconforter. On les appelle les âmes sœurs. Je suis la tienne. Chaque fois que tu te sens réellement triste ou inquiet, je viens, je te montre quelques choses que tu as besoin de voir et tu oublies. Cette nuit sera une longue nuit, car ton âme était très très triste. Mais c'est mon travail, donc... »  
  
Elle tapa des mains et le décor autour d'eux changea.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Bon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je souhaite réellement avoir des nouvelles SVP!!!! (pitié!) 


	2. Je suis fou

Droits d'auteur : Rien ne m'appartienst, les droits appartiennent à ceux qu'ils appartiennent et tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas moi, malheureusement!  
  
Note d'auteur : J'ai cherché et cherché et cherché et je n'ai pas trouvé les transcriptions des épisodes en français. Si quelqu'un connaît un site, SVP, écrivez-moi pour me le dire. En attendant, comme je n'ai pas enregistré toutes les émissions, je dois faire une traduction personnelle des transcriptions anglaises. Donc il est possible que les dialogues ne soient pas les mêmes que dans les émissions en français.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans le dernier épisode de mon fanfic de Gilmore girls :  
  
« Je veux te montrer quelques événements de ton passé et de ton futur qui sont importants d'être rappelé ou d'être su ».  
  
« Chaque personne a dans sa vie quelqu'un comme moi qui viens parfois pour la réconforter. On les appelle les âmes sœurs. Je suis la tienne. Chaque fois que tu te sens réellement triste ou inquiet, je viens, je te montre quelques choses que tu as besoin de voir et tu oublies. Cette nuit sera une longue nuit, car ton âme était très, très triste. Mais c'est mon travail, donc... »  
  
Elle tapa des mains et le décor autour d'eux changea.  
  
« Woah, je deviens fou » pensa-t-il. En effet, Luke et Emy, qui, la seconde d'avant, étaient dans la salle de bain de l'appartement de Luke, se retrouvaient soudainement en plein milieu de la rue, devant le restaurant. Paniqué, il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il rêvait.  
  
« Ouch! S'écria-t-il  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
  
- Rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.  
  
-OK, regarde, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche... »  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ait même eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Luke s'était mis à marcher vers le restaurant. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Emy avait à dire. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et se demander comment avait-il pu virer fou à ce point en une soirée. Il savait que Emy la suivait. Mince, elle lui criait carrément de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'en fit rien. Il ouvrit la porte de son restaurant et resta figée en voyant Lorelai qui s'installait dans le restaurant. Ses cheveux avaient changé du roux de la veille au brun foncé d'aujourd'hui. À côté d'elle, s'installait aussi une enfant de onze ans qui ressemblait drôlement à Rory à cet âge. 'Une cousine éloignée probablement' pensait-il. Il s'avança vers elle pour lui parler.  
  
« Hé Lorelai! » Dit-il. Elle ne répondait pas, elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Alors, il s'avança vers elle et répéta « Hé Lorelai! ». Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il était clair maintenant qu'elle l'ignorait. 'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?' pensait-il. 'Ça aurait été à moi de l'ignorer et de tenter de me convaincre qu'elle n'existait pas!'  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas?  
  
- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, dit une voix en arrière.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, elle ne peut pas te voir, elle ne peut pas te sentir. Nous sommes dans une projection de la réalité.  
  
-Une projection de la réalité?  
  
- C'est comme si tu regardais un film en trois dimensions. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'interactions entre vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas dans la même dimension.  
  
- Parle-moi de ça! »  
  
Emy sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait visiter Luke comme ça. C'était son boulot. Même si elle disait le détestait, en fait, elle l'aimait bien. Luke était comique et il était bon pour elle de voir comment il avait toujours aimé Lorelai. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait voir et revoir leur histoire par le biais de son job.  
  
Les yeux de Luke restaient fixés sur Lorelai dont les siens étaient fixés au comptoir. En se retournant pour voir ce qui attirait tant l'attention de Lorelai, Luke pensa avoir une crise cardiaque. Sortant de la cuisine, un autre Luke, qui paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, amenait sa commande à un client d'un air très ennuyé. Luke pensait manquer d'air. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour à faire face à lui-même de cette manière.  
  
Emy avait remarqué que le visage de Luke était très pâle et elle eut soudainement peur qu'il perde conscience. C'était déjà arrivé et elle été obligée d'attendre qu'il se réveille avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait manqué de la projection. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se voyait soi-même dans sa routine de tous les jours, en tout cas, dans ce monde. Surtout que cette journée-là, elle le savait, il était particulièrement grognon.  
  
« Eh, c'est toi! Dit-elle nonchalamment.  
  
- Oui, et ça fait peur.  
  
- Habitue-toi, tu en as pour toute la soirée.  
  
- Mais comment, comment est-ce possible?  
  
- Simple, c'est le film de ta vie et tu en es le spectateur pour ce soir. Alors, apprécie le spectacle au lieu de t'en faire avec les formalités techniques. Ce que tu vas voir ce soir, tu l'as déjà vécu ou tu vas le vivre, on ne peut rien changer à tout ça. Pour ce qui est du reste, on a toute la nuit pour parler de ça » dit-elle en pointant le jeune Luke qui se dirigeait vers la table des filles.  
  
« C'que j'vous sers? Dit le jeune Luke sur un ton carrément bête.  
  
- Tu sais Duke, étant donné que le service est tellement bon ici, je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir droit à une face de bœuf avec notre café!  
  
-Tu sais quoi, j'en ai assez depuis cinq ans, cinq longues années, tu viens ici à tous les matins et je dois endurer tes vacheries. Je m'appelle LUKE, L-U-K-E avec un gros L majuscule. Si tu te penses drôle en venant ici et en m'insultant, tu es aussi bien de partir immédiatement, le magasin est fermé, plus de Duke qui reste patient devant une cliente snobe et bornée. Si tu veux du café, tu devras le commander avec un SVP et un merci, autrement, tu sors de mon restaurant.  
  
Le plus vieux Luke était étonné, Emy amusée, la petite fille surprise et sur le bord des larmes et Lorelai semblait être fâchée. Elle prit son manteau, se leva debout et dit à l'enfant « Viens-t-en Rory, nous partons! » et elle sortit du restaurant sans payer laissant un jeune Luke étonné et déçu marcher rapidement vers l'entrepôt et y claqua la porte.  
  
« Tu t'en souviens de ça, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Emy.  
  
- Comment oublié? C'est le lendemain du soir où Rachel est partie pour la première fois. J'étais tellement fâchée que je devais me retenir pour ne pas botter toutes les tables du resto. Quand Lorelai est arrivée ce matin- là, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de lui balancer ses quatre vérités. J'avoue maintenant que j'ai été assez rude.  
  
- Rude, tu dis?  
  
-Ok, méchant! Es-tu contente?  
  
-Oui, répondit Emy avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Et puis, comment cette histoire peut-elle me réconforter?  
  
- Attends un peu tu vas voir ». Elle tapa des mains et le décor changea à nouveau.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et vous aurez la suite. 


	3. Le début de l'amitié

Droits d'auteur : Les droits ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
Note d'auteur : Je m'excuse pour les fautes dans l'histoire, je fais mon possible, mais il en reste toujours.  
  
----------------------------- Dans le dernier chapitre de ce fanfic :  
  
-Luke a vu sa première histoire où lui et Lorelai se sont disputés pour la première fois. Première dispute qui aura une grande influence sur leur relation, vous allez voir.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
À ce moment, contrairement aux attentes de Luke, le décor s'évapora et revint comme il l'était avant. Même les vêtements du jeune Luke étaient les mêmes.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, rien n'a changé!   
  
- Non, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui aime beaucoup le changement.  
  
- Tu m'en apprends une bonne! Dit-il. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, on est toujours au resto.  
  
- Et?  
  
- Seigneur Danes, c'est toujours la même histoire! Ok, regarde, on est encore dans le resto parce que le prochain événement, rendez-vous, comme on le dit dans le métier, est ici et si tu portes toujours les mêmes vêtements, ce n'est pas de ma faute » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
  
Ils regardaient maintenant le plus jeune Luke faire sa routine matinale d'un air beaucoup plus serein que la dernière fois. Le plus vieux était étonné comment en plusieurs années, sa routine était restée la même. Il commençait par préparer les pâtisseries, puis le café et enfin, la salle à manger. 'Plus ça change plus c'est pareil' pensait-il. Après Kirk, arrivait, étant toujours le premier client, et après quelques minutes, il était suivi par d'autres.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Emy avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Luke comment tout était possible.  
  
« Regarde, dans ton cerveau, il y a une zone qui contrôle les rêves. Cette zone a la possibilité de lire l'avenir, d'où les impressions de déjà-vu qu'il arrive de voir.  
  
- Et toi?  
  
- Moi, je suis l'image mentale de ton âme sœur. Tu m'as appelé, je suis venue. À vraie dire, pour l'instant je ne suis pas présente dans ta vie, mais je l'ai déjà été ou je le serai un jour. Ça tu devras le trouver par toi-même.  
  
- Est-ce que je serai dans tous les rendez-vous?  
  
- Nah, certains rendez-vous se déroulent ailleurs. Savais-tu que l'être humain n'utilise quotidiennement que 10% de son cerveau?  
  
- Non  
  
- Maintenant, tu le sais. En effet, certains rendez-vous sont le résultat de l'utilisation des 90% inutilisés normalement. Tu figures par toi-même ce qui s'est passé ailleurs. Si on utilisait tout son cerveau, on serait capable de faire bouger les objets avec notre esprit. Alors, pourquoi ne serions-nous pas capable d'entrer dans la tête des autres?  
  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais pourquoi, il ne se passe rien maintenant? Je veux dire, tu bois du café, ce qui est très mauvais pour toi en passant, tu me parles, mais il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi?  
  
- Apparemment, tu avais besoin de parler, tu t'es donc laissé du temps pour te parler. Mais, Lorelai devrait arriver bientôt. Ok, laisse-moi t'introduire du contexte. Ça fait deux mois, qu'elle n'est pas venue au resto à cause de ce que tu as vu plutôt. Bizarrement, elle te manque un peu. Le restaurant est vide sans elle. Mais ça n'occupe pas toutes tes pensées. Tout ce que tu souhaiterais, ce serait que Rachel revienne ». À ce moment, la cloche de la porte du restaurant sonna, les deux anges se retournèrent pour voir Lorelai se diriger vers le comptoir où se situait Luke.  
  
« Salut Luke, dit-elle d'un ton enthousiasme  
  
- Salut, dit-il froidement, pas de Duke aujourd'hui?  
  
- Tu sais? Toute cette affaire de Duke n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais et apparemment, tu n'aimes pas vraiment te faire nommer comme ça, donc j'arrête.  
  
- Merci  
  
- Café?  
  
- Tu sais ce truc pourrait te tuer, dit-il en lui versant son café.  
  
- Je sais, mais après deux mois, je commençais à m'ennuyer de ton café. Il est vraiment bon tu sais.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Alors, comment ça va?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire?  
  
- Regarde, ça fait deux mois que je ne suis pas venue ici et je m'ennuyais vraiment du café. La semaine dernière, Rory est venue chercher une tasse ici pour moi que César lui a vendue. Mais, ce café n'a pas suffi. Je m'ennuie d'ici, je m'ennuie de l'ambiance, mais surtout, je m'ennuie de toi. Je m'ennuie de te taquiner et de te dire des conneries. J'aime bien la manière de t'occuper d'ici et d'être grognon. Tu es spécial et je m'ennuie de toi. Alors, je me suis demandé si on ne pouvait pas être ami tous les deux. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses?  
  
- J'en pense que tu es folle!  
  
- Merci, dit-elle en souriant, mais Luke paraissait mal-à-l'aise devant son refus.  
  
- Mais tu as raison, le restaurant a perdu de l'énergie depuis que tu ne viens plus donc si tu veux toujours, tu viens quand tu veux.  
  
- Parfait » Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment « Tu crois que tu pourrais venir réparer la barrière de notre perron cette semaine?  
  
- Ah! Je le savais que ce n'était pas complètement désintéressé.  
  
- Je sais, ça tombe mal, mais elle est vraiment dangereuse et Rory a failli tomber de très haut l'autre jour et j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'elle se fasse mal et nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Ok?  
  
-Oui, je vais venir demain, César vient et il pourrait réussir à se débrouiller seul pour une heure. Alors, soit à la maison. Je serai là à deux heures de l'après-midi  
  
- Merci, merci, je t'adore, tu es un Dieu grec, un ange, un amour! Merci de faire ça pour moi.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, mais sache que je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour Rory, elle est très brillante et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se blesse.  
  
- Si tu le fais pour Rory, tu le fais pour moi aussi. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Je sais, dit-il en répondant à son sourire.  
  
- Alors, à demain?  
  
- À demain ». Elle se leva et sortit du restaurant.  
  
« Et ce fût le début d'une belle amitié », dit Emy en claquant des doigts.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Lire et commenter 


	4. Tu t'ai fait avoir, Danes!

Droit d'auteur : Si ça m'appartenait, vous ne liriez pas cette fanfic.  
  
Couple : LL (qui d'autre?) Mettant en vedette : Luke et Emy.  
  
Note d'auteur : Les dialogues du rêve sont entre les et, je vais essayé, en italique. ---------------------------  
  
Dernier chapitre : Les débuts de leur amitié CE chapitre : Comment Luke a commencé à voir Lorelai autrement.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Le restaurant fit place au studio de Patty. Luke qui commençait à s'habituer à ces changements se demandait maintenant pourquoi il se retrouvait dans le studio de Patty. Il ne se souvenait pas que quelque chose de réellement inhabituelle s'est passée dans cet endroit. À vrai dire, à l'exception des réunions de citoyens de la ville, rien ne se passait de spécial chez Patty.  
  
« Ok, Rory a maintenant treize ans, Rachel est pratiquement oubliée, mais la blessure est toujours ouverte, nous sommes à une réunion et, comme d'habitude, Taylor te... te... tu vas voir ».  
  
Emy semblait fatiguée, même épuisée. Il était inquiet pour elle. Comment une personne qui est imaginaire pourrait-elle être si épuisée? Si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer comment tout cela était simplement possible. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais avant tout, il voulait prendre soin de la jeune fille devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il souhaitait réellement qu'elle soit bien.  
  
« Ça ne vas pas? Dit Luke.  
  
- Juste un peu fatiguée.  
  
- En quelle honneur?  
  
- Tu le sais peut-être pas, mais ça demande de l'énergie faire tout ce que je fais pour toi ce soir.  
  
- Désolé  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute  
  
- Tu n'es pas venu ici par ton bon vouloir!  
  
- Qui t'as dit ça?  
  
- Je veux dire, c'est mon subconscient!  
  
- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas te voir avec Lorelai! ».  
  
Il sourit à cette pensée. Revoir les événements de sa vie avec Lorelai le réconfortait, c'était vrai. Par contre, tout ceci l'attristait aussi. Savoir que tu as vécu des belles choses avec quelqu'un pour les perdre, ça fait mal.  
  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
- Pourquoi chez Patty?  
  
- Tu vas voir, on est à un conseil municipal et comme toujours Taylor te fait fâcher à cause de conneries qui ne valent même pas la peine d'être mentionnées. Donc regarde et apprécie le spectacle ».  
  
L'assemblée était pleine et était déjà commencée. Comme d'habitude, Lorelai et Rory arrivèrent en retard, passèrent Luke et Emy et allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges non loin de celui du jeune Luke.  
  
Taylor monta sur l'estrade et commença à parler :  
  
Taylor : Bon, nous allons commencé cette requête des gens de la chambre de commerce qui demande à ce qu'on oblige certains établissements à plus participer à la décoration pour les festivals de la ville.  
  
(Jeune) Luke : C'est pas vrai  
  
(vieux) Luke : (en même temps que le plus jeune) C'est pas vrai  
  
Emy : (Regardant au plafond) : Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil (elle rit).  
  
Taylor : Comme je le disais, certains commerçants sont très peu enclins à la participation à l'organisation des festivals et encore, moins à la participation à la décoration. Donc, la chambre de commerce et le comité d'embellissement des établissements de Star Hollow, demandent au conseil qu'on passe un amendement afin qu'on oblige les commerçants suivants : Restaurant Chez Luke et le garage Chez Gypsie, à suivre les règles de décoration de la ville de Star Hollow.  
  
(J) Luke : Oh non, mais c'est quoi ça? Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à ne rien faire Taylor. Je détiens mon commerce et je le dirige comme je veux. Et si ne je veux pas mettre de petites fleurs mauves pendant la fête du lilas, ça me regarde et ça ne regarde que moi et personne d'autre.  
  
Taylor : Oh non, mon cher, selon la chambre de commerce de Star Hollow, dont tu fais partie, chacun des membres fait partie d'une communauté qui, ENSEMBLE, doit prendre une direction afin de faire marcher le tourisme dans notre ville.  
  
(J) Luke : (se tenant debout) Il n'est pas question que JE mette des décorations dans MON restaurant sans que j'ai MA propre PERMISSION, et ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de ci tôt.  
  
Taylor : Et c'est pourquoi, qu'avec la chambre de commerce, nous avons décidé de prendre un arrangement pour t'amener à décorer ton restaurant  
  
(J) Luke : Et si je refuse...  
  
Taylor : Tu en subiras les conséquences  
  
(J) Luke : Quelles conséquences, je vais devoir copier 100 fois « Je vais décorer le restaurant selon le bon vouloir de Taylor Hitler ».  
  
Taylor : Jeune homme, un, vos farces ne sont pas drôles du tout et deux, la conséquence ultime sera la destitution de ton permis de détention de commerce.  
  
(J) Luke : QUOI!!!  
  
Taylor : Oh oui  
  
(J) Luke : Comment non, vous ne pouvez pas, tu ne peux pas Taylor! Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre tous les moyens possibles pour faire de mon entreprise quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'il soit...  
  
Luke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de cette soirée qui aurait normalement dû être gravée dans sa mémoire. Comment Taylor pouvait-il être aussi salop? Risquer de perdre son permis de détention de commerce était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Luke. Son restaurant était toute ça vie. Il n'aurait pas pu risquer de le perdre.  
  
Dans l'assemblée, pendant que Taylor continuait à agiter la foule contre Luke, une voix se leva parmi les autres.  
  
Lorelai : ASSEZ!  
  
Taylor : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai : Taylor, comment peux-tu même oser demander une telle chose à Luke. Il s'agit d'une institution dans la région. Tout le monde le connaît et tout le monde apprécie y aller parce que, justement, Chez Luke c'est le petit coin du vrai monde qui empêche cette ville de sombrer dans la folie. Après tout ce que Luke a fait pour chacun d'entre vous (elle regardait la salle avec colère), je ne crois pas que vous soyez même capable de penser lui faire une telle chose. Je n'en reviens pas! Si cette assemblée continue sur cette voie, je suis désolée, mais je ne veux plus en faire partie, je vais m'en aller. Rory prépare ton manteau, on s'en va.  
  
Babette : Taylor, tu sais, la jeune a raison. On peut pas obliger quelqu'un de faire quelque chose qui ne veut pas avec quelque chose qui lui appartient. Surtout quand c'est un ami!  
  
Alors que la foule se fâchait alors contre Taylor, le cœur du plus vieux Luke battait à tout rompre. Ce qu'avait dit Lorelai le touchait réellement beaucoup. Il la fixait maintenant, l'aimant plus que jamais. Elle, elle regardait ailleurs, fixant le plus jeune Luke et lui souriant. Lui, il avait aussi le regard fixé sur elle. Il avait les yeux confus. Son expression laissait croire qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Emy, elle, laissa sortir de sa bouche un demi-sourire sachant que son Luke ne serait plus jamais pareil à partir de ce moment-là.  
  
L'assemblée se termina avec un vote majeur en faveur de Luke et les gens qui étaient assis dans le studio de miss Patty sortirent dans la rue se dirigeant vers le restaurant de Luke. Le plus jeune Luke se leva rapidement pour rejoindre Rory et Lorelai qui se dirigeaient vers chez elle. De loin, Emy et le plus vieux Luke observaient la scène.  
  
(J) Luke : (essoufflé) Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai : (se retournant pour faire face à Luke) : Oui  
  
(J) Luke : Je... je voulais juste te remercier pour, tu sais, pour m'avoir défendu ce soir... c'était... c'était vraiment gentil de ta part.  
  
Lorelai : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour notre beau Luke, hein Rory  
  
Rory : Ouais, comme ça bien, on va pouvoir continuer à prendre du café, et peut-être même qu'à l'avenir, il sera gratuit!  
  
Lorelai : Mmm! Du Café gratuit!  
  
Rory : avec un peu de tarte!  
  
Luke : Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse faillite!  
  
Lorelai : Jamais, pourquoi penses-tu qu'on t'a défendu ce soir?  
  
Luke : Mais, tu sais, j'aurais pu m'en sortir, je veux dire, ça été courageux de ta part, Taylor aurait pu te causer des problèmes à toi aussi, s'il t'avait pris à dos!  
  
Lorelai : Mais tu avais besoin d'une âme charitable pour te défendre.  
  
Luke : J'aurais pu m'arranger.  
  
Rory : Nous sommes tes chevaliers sur un cheval blanc.  
  
Lorelai : chevalières, tu veux dire, nous sommes trop jolies pour se faire passer pour des garçons.  
  
Rory : Oh! Tout ça veut-il dire que Luke aurait été sauvé par des filles!!!  
  
Lorelai : Je pense que oui  
  
Rory : Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait sans nous?  
  
Luke : Je suis encore là vous savez et je vous le répète, j'aurais pu m'arrangé.  
  
Lorelai : Il ne pourra plus se passer de nous  
  
Rory : Ouais, il deviendra notre esclave personnel et en échange, on le protégera contre le méchant Taylor.  
  
Luke : Si vous n'arrêtez pas dans les dix prochaines secondes, je ne vous offrirai pas le café que j'avais pensé vous donner.  
  
Lorelai : Du café gratuit? Quel chevalier?  
  
Luke : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, venez les filles.  
  
Pendant que le jeune Luke marchait avec les filles vers le restaurant, le plus vieux et Emy entendirent des voix en arrière d'eux.  
  
Patty : Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils feraient un beau couple ces deux-là?  
  
Babette : Qui?  
  
Patty : Luke et Lorelai. Tu as vu comment elle l'a défendu plutôt, il y a de la chimie entre ces deux là, c'est certain.  
  
Babette : Tu avais remarqué toi aussi? Sincèrement, je parierais un vingt qu'ils finiront ensemble un jour ou l'autre!  
  
Patty : Et si on augmentait les enjeux, qu'on fasse un pool sur la date les deux tomberaient amoureux pour la première fois et celui qui arrive plus près de la date remporte le magot.  
  
Babette : Marché conclu, j'en parle à Kirk et à Taylor et on organisera ça demain  
  
Patty : Parfait  
  
Luke n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu passer toutes ces années à Star Hollow sans même savoir que leurs habitants pariaient sur sa vie sentimentale?  
  
« Je m'en souviens maintenant, dit Luke  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Quand je suis retourné aux restaurants avec les filles, elles ont continué à m'agacer avec leur chevalier. J'étais fasciné de voir comment deux personnes pouvaient autant se ressembler et comment elles pouvaient autant apprécier la vie. Ces deux filles étaient capables de faire des blagues sur tout, même la pire des choses » dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Emy.  
  
Ils marchèrent vers le restaurant et continuèrent à observer Luke tomber sous le charme des filles. La discussion avait continué jusqu'à ce que Rory s'endorme sur le comptoir du restaurant. Luke la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à son camion. Lorelai embarqua à ses côtés et Luke les ramena chez elles. Arrivés, ils réveillèrent Rory, Lorelai l'amena à sa chambre et ressortit reconduire Luke à son camion. Elle le prit dans ses bras se remerciant tous les deux de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'un pour l'autre ce soir-là. Lorelai rentra dans sa maison et Luke retourna chez lui.  
  
Emy et le plus vieux Luke les avaient suivis dans le camion et accompagnèrent le plus jeune Luke chez lui. Ce dernier monta à sa chambre, prit une douche et alla se coucher. Luke ne réussissait pas à s'endormir. Il se retournait de tous bords tous côtés dans son lit. Emy fit avancer le temps un peu et aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Luke se leva et prit un verre d'eau. Après l'avoir tout bu, il se dit à lui-même : « Bon Danes, je pense que tu viens de te faire avoir ». Pendant que le plus jeune retournait se coucher, le plus vieux Luke jeta un regard à Emy. Se pouvait- il que...? Emy lui sourit et dit : « Bon Danes, je pense que tu viens de te faire avoir!!! » Sur ce, elle claqua des doigts de le décor changea. 


	5. Apprendre à gérer ses émotions

Droits d'auteurs : Si les droits m'appartenaient, Luke et Lorelai seraient ensembles depuis TRÈS LONGTEMS. Donc, rien ne m'appartient.  
  
Couple : Luke et Lorelai, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Note d'auteur : Comme pour les autres chapitres, les dialogues des personnages imaginaires sont entre les et sont en italique.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dernier Chapitre : les premiers sentiments de Luke à l'endroit de Lorelai  
  
Ce chapitre : Comment contrôler ses émotions 101.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Le décor de la chambre de Luke se changea pour celui du resto. Il n'était pas très plein, mais Luke reconnaissait la foule. Il s'agissait de sa clientèle d'avant souper ceux qui viennent prendre un café après le travail. Habituellement, il le savait, Lorelai et Rory se rejoignaient après l'école pour se raconter leur journée à ce moment là.  
  
« On est le lendemain du conseil. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très important pour Rory cette journée-là, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne te rappelais pas beaucoup du conseil quand on l'a vu plutôt » dit Emy en tentant d'expliquer le contexte.  
  
Mais encore, Luke trouvait qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. « Ça va aller?  
  
- Oui, oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre.  
  
- Veux-tu t'asseoir? » Dit-il en lui tirant une chaise. Emy s'assit et sourit à Luke.  
  
« Tu sais? C'est exactement pour ça qu'on est ici présentement ».  
  
À ce moment, Luke sortit de la cuisine un plat de frites à la main. En même temps, une Rory paniquée entra dans le restaurant. Sans regarder où elle allait, elle fonça dans Luke à toute vitesse faisant tomber son assiette.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu Luke, je suis désolée.  
  
- C'est correct, mais je te dirais de faire plus attention pour la prochaine fois.  
  
- Ok merci, as-tu vu ma mère?  
  
- Seigneur, ça va?  
  
- Oui, oui, j'aimerais juste parler à ma mère pour l'instant.  
  
- Tu es sûre que ça va?  
  
- Non, dit Rory soupirant alors des larmes montaient à ses yeux, je veux juste parler à ma mère.  
  
- Eh! Tiens, dit-il en lui versant un café, veux-tu en parler, je veux dire, je suis pas ta mère, mais je peux peut-être te dépanner.  
  
- Ça me surprendrais, répondit-elle en lâchant un léger rire.  
  
- Dis toujours.  
  
- Ce sont des choses de filles, plutôt de femmes.  
  
- OH! Dit-il comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Sais-tu comment, tu sais, comment faire? »  
  
Rory fit signe que non, les yeux fermés.  
  
« Ok, regarde, monte en haut, je vais appeler ta mère à l'auberge.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle à travers de ses sanglots ».  
  
Luke prit le bottin de téléphone et chercha le numéro de l'auberge.  
  
« Tiens, met ça si tu veux entendre quelque chose, dit Emy en lui tendant un écouteur.  
  
- Je déteste ces appareils.  
  
- Je sais, mais si tu veux comprendre ce qui se passe tu dois le mettre ».  
  
Luke soupira, prit l'oreillette de la main d'Emy et le mit dans son oreille.  
  
Luke trouva le numéro et le signala. Après quelques coups, une voix de femme vint à ses oreilles.  
  
« Auberge de l'indépendance, Lorelai à l'appareil »  
  
Luke sortit un stupide sourire et resta silencieux.  
  
« C'est trop drôle, riait Emy  
  
- Ferme-la  
  
- Ah! Là, je reconnais mon vieux Luke », dit-elle en souriant.  
  
« Allo? Il y a quelqu'un?  
  
Luke revint à ses sens. « Euh oui, désolé Lorelai, j'étais occupé ailleurs »  
  
« Bien récupéré! » Rit Emy pendant que Luke leva les yeux au plafond.  
  
« Qui parle?  
  
- C'est Luke  
  
- Luke?  
  
- Oui Luke, du restaurant.  
  
- Je sais qui tu es, mais je me demande juste pourquoi tu m'appelles ici.  
  
- C'est que... euh... c'est Rory... il y a comme euh.... Une petite urgence ici...  
  
- QUOI?  
  
- Oh non, rien de grave, mais elle aurait besoin de ton aide, je crois!  
  
- Est-ce que c'est si urgent, j'ai beaucoup de travail ici.  
  
- Je crois que euh... elle a comme eu ses... ses premières règles.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Ses premières règles, elle est arrivée ici paniquée et elle te cherchait et j'étais très inquiet, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas et elle ne voulait pas me le dire et j'ai insisté et elle me l'a dit.  
  
- O... K...?!? Elle est où maintenant?  
  
- Dans mon appartement.  
  
- Ok, écoute, peux-tu t'occuper d'elle un peu? J'ai une super urgence ici, il y a eu une livraison de cygnes pour un mariage et Michel est complètement paniqué. Je m'en occupe et j'arrive aussitôt.  
  
- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que je sache comment!  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui faire le discours « Tu es une femme maintenant », ça c'est mon boulot, mais je ne sais pas, juste la réconforter.  
  
- Ok, je crois que je pourrai faire ça.  
  
- Tu es sûr?  
  
- Oui je suis sûr, va faire ce que tu as à faire, ta fille t'attend ici.  
  
- À tantôt.  
  
- Bye » dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son appartement.  
  
Emy enleva son appareil et se leva pour suivre Luke qui montait l'escalier. Le plus vieux Luke la suivit en lui redonnant son écouteur.  
  
« Je déteste ces appareils moi aussi, tout ce que ça risque de donner, c'est une surdité chronique ou un cancer du cerveau, dit Emy en récupérant son oreillette.  
  
- Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas seul à penser comme ça.  
  
- J'ai dû passé trop de temps avec toi! »  
  
Luke rit et ils montèrent dans l'appartement où ils retrouvèrent un Luke assez mal-à-l'aise et une Rory la tête appuyée contre la table de la cuisine.  
  
Luke toussota pour faire voir sa présence et s'approcha de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Rory.  
  
« Ta mère a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pour l'instant à cause d'une livraison de cygne ou quelque chose comme ça, elle a demandé que tu restes ici en attendant.  
  
-Ok. Tu lui as-tu dit ce qui se passait  
  
- Oui, mais tu sais, j'ai plus parlé de ma propre panique que de la tienne, dans le fond, j'ai été assez vague.  
  
- C'est correct, dit-elle en riant un peu. Je dis tout à ma mère de toute façon  
  
- Je sais, mais c'est aux cas où elle aurait voulu lui en parler par toi- même.  
  
- Merci, c'est gentil.  
  
- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment tout ça fonctionne.  
  
- Non pas vraiment.  
  
- Moi non plus, mais je crois que... attend un peu », dit Luke en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il revint avec une petite boîte à la main.  
  
« Tu as des serviettes sanitaires chez toi? Rit-elle  
  
- Elles étaient à mon ex.  
  
- Oh! Désolée, dit-elle tristement  
  
- C'est rien, je suis content qu'elles puissent servir. Je crois qu'il y a un dessin à l'intérieur ou un mode d'emploi, la salle de bain est par là », dit-il en pointant le coin de son petit appartement. Rory prit la boîte et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.  
  
« C'est tellement généreux de ta part. Refiler les anciennes serviettes de ton ex, rit Emy.  
  
- J'ai paniqué!  
  
- Quand même!  
  
- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place?  
  
- Probablement la même chose, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle.  
  
- Tu as besoin de soins!  
  
- Je sais », dit Emy en souriant.  
  
Rory sortit de la salle de bain un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle marchait les jambes séparées et son visage faisait une grimace. Luke rit un peu en la voyant. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
« C'est pas confortable, dit-elle  
  
-J'imagine que tu vas t'habituer.  
  
- Tu crois?  
  
- J'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en riant, j'ai jamais eu à utiliser ça!  
  
- Ok, dit Rory en riant à son tour.  
  
- De toute façon, ta mère devrait bientôt arriver. Elle saura quoi faire avec tout ça!  
  
- Une chance.  
  
- Tu veux quelque chose à manger, c'est sur la maison.  
  
- Une frite et un coca seraient la bienvenue.  
  
- Retourne t'asseoir en bas et ça arrive dans une minute », dit-il en la raccompagnant à la porte.  
  
« Tu sais, dit Emy, tu as la fibre paternelle.  
  
- Arrête!  
  
- Non, je suis sincère, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, je suis très bien placée pour te dire que tu seras un excellent père un jour!  
  
- Tu crois? Dit Luke en se levant pour suivre son pareil au restaurant.  
  
- J'en suis sûre! » Répondit Emy en le suivant vers la porte.  
  
Ils descendirent vers le resto où Rory et Luke discutaient en attendant Lorelai. Emy claqua des doigts pour que ce moment arrive plus rapidement.  
  
Lorelai arriva comme une tempête dans le restaurant et se dirigea directement vers Rory qui se situait toujours au comptoir. Aussitôt, mère et fille se prirent dans leurs bras.  
  
« Rory, chérie, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être là plutôt, mais ces maudits cygnes ne voulaient pas laisser Michel tranquille. On aurait juré qu'ils sentaient sa phobie, dit Lorelai alors que Rory riait. Toi ça va? Luke m'a dit que tu nous avais réservé une surprise aujourd'hui.  
  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux  
  
- Oh non chérie, tu ne dois pas être désolée. Toutes les femmes doivent vivre ça à un jour où l'autre de sa vie. Tu vis ça aujourd'hui, c'est tout! Même que je commençais à être inquiète, je veux dire, treize ans, c'est un peu tard pour tout ça. Mais maintenant, retournons à la maison parce que tu dois être en train de salir ton pantalon. Vive le noir n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Non maman, Luke m'a donné une serviette.  
  
- Chut, s'empressa de dire Luke  
  
- Quoi? Répondit Lorelai surprise  
  
- Euh, ben, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire et j'avais ça qui traînait en haut, je lui ai donc donné.  
  
- Pourquoi dans le monde aurais-tu des serviettes dans ton appart?  
  
- Longue histoire, dit-il voulant évidemment caché à Lorelai son passé avec Rachel.  
  
- Merci Luke, c'est réellement gentil, dit-elle en mettant de l'argent sur le comptoir.  
  
- Non, c'est sur mon compte, disons que c'est un petit cadeau pour l'entrée dans le monde des grands.  
  
- Wow, merci. Quand je serai dans mes règles, pourrais-je avoir des frites moi aussi?  
  
- N'y compte pas!  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon! Eh bien! Merci beaucoup Luke de t'avoir occupé d'elle, je t'en dois une.  
  
- N'importe quand, on a eu quand même du plaisir Rory et moi tantôt.  
  
- Vraiment?  
  
- Oui, Luke m'a montré plein de chose sur des livres que je devrais lire.  
  
- Tu lis Luke?  
  
- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai déjà lu quelques livres que j'ai aimé.  
  
- Ah bien. On en apprend tous les jours! Bon chérie, il faudrait y aller. Si tu veux entrer à Havard un jour, il faut que tu fasses tes travaux. Et je crois qu'on a une grosse discussion à venir tous les deux  
  
- Je sais. Bye Luke, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras; ce dernier surpris retourna l'embrassade maladroitement.  
  
- Bye Rory  
  
- Bye Luke, dit Lorelai à son tour.  
  
- Bye », répondit-il en tentant en vain de cacher son sourire.  
  
Les filles sortirent du restaurant. Luke soupira et se dit à lui-même, « il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions ».  
  
Sur ce, Emy éclata de rire en cognant Luke sur l'épaule.  
  
« Ça pour contrôler tes émotions, tu les contrôles. Ça fait quoi? Trois ans que tu l'aimes et elle n'a toujours aucune idée de ce que tu ressens pour elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?  
  
- Rien, justement, c'est très drôle  
  
- Ferme-la », Emy rit de plus belle et claqua des doigts pour aller au prochain événement.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
À suivre...  
  
SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, etc. Lire et commentez? 


	6. Si tu voyais ton visage!

Droit d'auteur : C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille pauvre qui écrivait des histoires à propos de son émission préférée même si elle ne détenait pas les droits, cette jeune fille, c'est moi. (désolée, je manque d'inspiration!)

Couple LL

Mettant en vedette : Luke et Emy

Dernier Chapitre : Rory et Luke se rapprochent

Ce chapitre : Luke s'aperçoit que Lorelai a peut-être des sentiments pour lui.

Note d'auteur : Je commence là où les épisodes commencent, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne connais pas de sites de transcription en français, la traduction n'est peut-être pas pareille. Aussi, les textes ne sont pas les miens, je les ai pris dans les épisodes et j'en suis consciente, mais j'en ai besoin pour continuer mon fic. Donc ne supprimez pas mon fic pour ça, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire.

**Chapitre 6 : Si tu voyais ton visage!**

---------------------88---------------------

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant à nouveau. Par contre, la projection de Luke ressemblait plus au Luke d'aujourd'hui.

« Nous sommes deux ans plus tard et Rory commence Chilton aujourd'hui, t'en rappelles-tu?

- Plus ou moins.

- Parfait, c'est vraiment bon comme histoire ».

---------------------------------

À ce moment, Lorelai entra dans le restaurant tout bien habillée.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? dit Luke._

_- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu as été voté M. Personnalité du nouveau millénaire. Où est ta médaille?_

_- Je veux dire que tu ne viens jamais ici à cette heure._

_- Je dois prendre Rory à l'école. Merci, dit-elle alors que Luke lui donnait un café._

_- Bienvenue._

_- Pas de commentaires?_

_- Mon taux de sucre est bas, je vais manger une pomme et je vais revenir._

-------------------------

Sur ce Emy rit et Luke aussi. Emy savait que Lorelai avec cet effet sur Luke. Elle le faisait rire et elle l'amenait à blaguer à son tour. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui avait cet effet sur Luke. Elle le regarda et se retourna ensuite vers les deux adultes qui la fascinaient le plus.

-------------------------

_« Seigneur, ça été une drôle, une bizarre de journée aujourd'hui._

_- Oh oui?_

_- Oui, d'abord, ce matin avec mon retard, ensuite ma mère qui devient folle et puis il y a ce père. Ce père de Chilton qui est descendu de Hartford pour me demander pour sortir avec lui._

_- Vraiment? Y vas-tu?_

----------------------------

« Tu es tellement subtil.

- Ferme-la

- Tu te répètes

- Tu m'énerves

- Tu es trop drôle, rit-elle ».

Ils retournèrent leurs regards vers le comptoir.

----------------------------

_« Non, il a un enfant qui va à l'école avec Rory. Tout ça me semble juste... un peu bizarre._

_- Bien_

_- Bien?_

_- Oui, je crois que c'est bien que tu aies refusé »._

----------------------------

« Encore plus subtile!

- Fer... »

Luke s'arrêta de parler avant de dire ce qu'il ne devait pas dire. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à l'embêter. Mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de plaisant chez elle. Elle blaguait tout le temps et se moquait de lui, mais, en même temps, elle gardait les deux pieds sur Terre. Elle était un genre de mélange entre Rory et Lorelai. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Rory, mais elle était beaucoup plus directe, beaucoup moins subtile.

-------------------------

_« OKay?_

_- Je veux dire, il est probablement vieux, non?_

_- Vieux?_

_- Il a un enfant qui va au lycée._

« Bien récupéré »

-_ Eh! Moi aussi._

_- Mais tu étais jeune quand tu as eu Rory. La plupart des gens ne sont pas jeunes, ils sont..._

_- Vieux?_

_- Ouais._

_- Comme ce gars qui m'a proposé de sortir avec lui._

_- Mais tu n'y vas pas._

_- Je n'y vais pas »._

À ce moment-là, Luke et Lorelai s'échangèrent un regard révélateur. La mâchoire du plus vieux Luke tomba quand il vit la manière dont Lorelai le regardait.

« À chaque fois, je me répète, à CHAQUE FOIS, quand tu vois ça, j'ai l'impression que ton menton va tomber par terre, riait Emy.

- Elle... je... tu... elle... as-tu vu?

- Difficile de ne pas remarquer.

- As-tu vu comment... comment... elle me regardait?

- Reviens-en!

- Mais elle, et ça... ça fait même pas un an.

- Tu n'as pas encore vu la suite toi?

- Il y a une suite!?! Demanda Luke incrédule.

- Han han! Laisse-moi te montrer » dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Le décor changea pour le soir à l'extérieur du restaurant. Luke pouvait se voir lui-même en train de nettoyer les tables. Plus loin, provenant du marché, Emy et lui virent Lorelai et Rory se diriger vers eux. « Ok, nous sommes la même journée, mais le soir. Rory et Lorelai se racontent leur journée d'enfer ».

_« ... quoi? Demanda Lorelai._

_- Je faisais juste me rappeler le visage de Paris quand je l'ai battu au questionnaire sur Martin Luther._

_- C'est bien, non?_

_- Quatorze teintes de rouge._

_- Cool._

_- Demain, j'irai pour quinze, dit-elle alors que sa mère l'arrêta devant la fenêtre de chez Luke._

_- Eh! Que penses-tu de Luke? »_

-------------------------

À ce moment, les yeux de Luke doublèrent d'amplitude alors que Emy éclatait de rire.

-------------------------

_« Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Je veux dire, crois-tu qu'il est mignon?_

- Si tu voyais ton visage!!!!

_- Oh non, tu ne peux pas._

_- Je ne peux pas quoi?_

_- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Luke._

_- Je n'ai jamais parlé de sortir avec Luke!_

_- Si vous sortez ensemble, vous allez rompre et on ne pourra plus jamais manger._

_- Je le répète, je n'ai absolument rien dit à propos de sortir avec Luke._

_- Sors avec Al du AL's pancake world, sa bouffe pue._

_- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. La bouffe d'Al ne pue pas, Al pue! »_

Emy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, elle aurait payé cher pour avoir un appareil photo en cet instant et photographier le visage de Luke. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des pièces de monnaie, il avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson et son regard était fixé dans le vide. Il secouait légèrement la tête comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il arrivait.

Emy, qui avait de la difficulté à parler à cause des crampes causées par son fou rire, était pliée en deux les bras contre son abdomen essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Vous deux, vous êtes tellement IDIOTS.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Il est plus qu'évident que tu l'aimes et on vient de voir que tu lui plais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté ta chance?

- Un, je ne savais pas qu'elle me trouvait... mignon, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, et deux, c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Elle va se marier.

- A-t-elle l'anneau au doigt encore?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Rien.

- Elle se mariera pas? (Emy ne répondit pas). Emy? Lorelai va-t-elle se marier?

- Écoute, la soirée est trèèèèèèèès loin d'être terminée, okay, on a beaucoup de choses à voir! » dit-elle en claquant des doigts à nouveau.

À suivre....

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai mis à jour après avoir eu un commentaire. Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfic dans laquelle je m'investis beaucoup, mais en sachant que vous aimiez celle-ci, j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Donc, COMMENTEZ... SVP!!!


	7. Pourquoi je suis ici?

Note d'auteur : Eh, hello, ces textes sont tirés de l'épisode 'That damn Donna Reed'. Encore une fois, je ne les ai pas écrits et ils ne m'appartiennent. En fait, rien ne m'appartient, même pas le concept! Passez une belle journée.

Dans le dernier chapitre :

_- Elle va se marier._

_- A-t-elle l'anneau au doigt encore?_

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Rien._

_- Elle se mariera pas? (Emy ne répondit pas). Emy? Lorelai va-t-elle se marier?_

_- Écoute, la soirée est trèèèèèèèès loin d'être terminée, okay, on a beaucoup de choses à voir! » dit-elle en claquant des doigts à nouveau._

-----------------

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne se marierait pas.

- Mais tu n'as jamais dit le contraire non plus.

- Sois donc patient

- Tu me demandes d'être patient alors que je vais savoir d'ici quelques heures si je vais terminer ma vie seul.

- Tu ne finiras pas seul, je suis la preuve presque vivante de ça.

- Oh super, je vais finir ma vie à me parler à moi-même en croyant qu'il y a un ange dans ma salle de bain. Je dois vraiment trouver un flingue ».

Emy rit un peu puis se dirigea vers une table du restaurant. Lorelai et Rory entrèrent et s'en allèrent près de la table où se tenait Emy.

« Comment sais-tu toujours où elles vont aller?

- C'est facile, c'est mon travail. En plus, il ne s'agit que des souvenirs, je n'ai même pas à travailler pour y arriver »

_« ... donc, est-ce que je devrais aller voir un neurologiste?_

_- Tu n'as pas de tumeur, tu lis trop, ta rétine a probablement décolé._

_- Merci_

_- Bienvenu »._

_À ce moment, Luke vint à leur table prendre leur commande._

_« Salut, prendrais-tu une petite critique constructive._

_- Non._

_- Ok, cette place a besoin d'un rafraîchissement_

_- Mm._

_- Tu sais comme un peu de peinture, par exemple._

_- Je ne donne pas dans la peinture »._

À ce moment, Luke sortit du resto en furie et claqua la porte derrière lui. Abasourdie, Emy le suivit. Elle le retrouva dans le parc, devant le gazébo, à faire les cent pas, très clairement en colère.

« Eh!

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça.

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi me montres-tu ça?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça aussi. Ça va te ré...

- Me réconforter, oui, j'ai compris... Seigneur! Penses-tu vraiment que c'est réconfortant, de voir combien j'ai été poule mouillée ce soir-là. De voir combien les choses allaient bien entre nous avant de ce gars, le père de Rory, débarque et chamboule tout. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, maudit. Et moi qui suis là comme un pauvre con et qui regarde la femme de ma vie me passer sous le nez.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Oh oui, je comprends, je comprends très bien.

- NON ! Cria-t-elle. Non, tu ne comprends pas, si tu comprenais tu serais là, à l'intérieur, et tu verrais comment ELLE, elle réagit, tu verrais comment cette soirée l'a bouleversée elle aussi. Seigneur pa... Luke. Tu ne comprends pas que peut-être cette soirée a signifié quelque chose pour elle aussi. Si tu n'avais pas aussi peur de voir ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour toi, peut-être que vous seriez déjà ensemble et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Prend donc un peu le temps de voir comment elle vit à travers tout ça. »

Emy était sur le bord des larmes, elle était triste de voir combien Luke pouvait avoir souffert de ne pas avoir Lorelai pendant tout ce temps. Elle était aussi triste de voir que quelqu'un pouvait être entêter à ce point. 'Pauvre lui'

« Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te gueuler après comme ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute après tout.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère Luke. Tu as le droit de ne pas croire ce qui se passe. Tu as le droit de ne pas heureux. Je suis seulement là pour te dire : 'eh la vie n'est pas si pire, les choses changent, les gens aussi'. Tu sais comme moi que ta relation avec Lorelai a changé ta vie et le meilleur est avenir. Il y a d'autres gens dans ta vie qui la rendra meilleure et plus intéressante. Sûre que je suis là pour te montrer ta vie avec Lorelai, mais seigneur, Luke, tu dois t'y mettre toi aussi. Tu dois croire à ce qui arrive présentement. Sinon, je travaillerai pour rien et tu te sentiras aussi mal demain matin.

- Je comprends, je suis désolé.

- C'est correct, je comprends ton point de vue aussi. De toute façon, je n'allais pas te montrer la soirée où vous avez peinturé mais un autre moment complètement différent.

- Comme ».

Emy claqua des doigts et Luke et elle se retrouvèrent dans une immense maison inconnue de l'homme.

« OH. Mon. Dieu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Où sommes-nous

- Le manoir Gilmore.

- Le manoir Gilmore? Tu veux dire la maison des parents de Lorelai?

- Ouais.

- Wow, c'est... c'est immense. Regarde... cet escalier et le lobby... et les parents de Lorelai qui se querellent avec le téléphone.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont drôles, oh, regarde, Lorelai vient d'arriver.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a grandi ici. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

- La rébellion de l'adolescence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

- Eh! Si elle ne s'était pas rebellée, Rory ne serait pas de ce monde et tu n'aurais jamais rencontré 'La femme de ta vie!'

- Oh c'est vrai... bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

- Regarde ».

_« Ton poussin? Demanda Richard incrédule_

_- Oui, c'est pour l'école. Nous avons chacun un poussin et nous devons suivre le processus entier de croissance. Ses habitudes alimentaires, de sommeil..._

_- ... de cavales. _

_- Elle s'est enfuie_

_- Et a couru très loin_

_- Mais elle a survécu_

_- Et elle est maintenant un meilleur poussin._

_- Merci mon Dieu que Luke l'ait trouvé._

- Oh, ça comment à devenir intéressant.

_- Luke l'a trouvé?_

_- Quoi?_

_- Rory a dit que Luke l'avait trouvé._

_- Tu te venges pour le tablier n'est-ce pas?_

_- Désolée._

_- Est-ce que le poussin s'est perdu dans le resto de Luke?_

_- Non_

_- Non?_

_- L'oiseau s'est perdu à la maison._

_- Ta maison?_

_- Oui_

_- Ah, lâcha Emily sur un ton moqueur._

_- Alors, grand-père, quand est votre prochain voyage? Dit Rory tentant de changer de sujet._

_- Ah, Madrid, le 12 »._

« Cette fille est trop brillante

- Suis d'accord. Va faire quelques erreurs, mais elle va s'en sortir

- Quel genre d'erreurs?

- On est pas là pour ça. Eh! Ça se corse, dit Emy en pointant Lorelai et Emily ».

_« Qu'est-ce que Luke faisait chez toi?_

_- Oh regarde, il n'y a plus de glace. Je vais en chercher, dit Lorelai en se dirigeant vers la cuisine »._

Emily la suivit, Luke aussi, curieux de savoir ce qui dérangeait Lorelai à ce point. Emy, quant à elle, leva les yeux au plafond avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la cuisine. Elle y retrouva Luke dans le coin de la cuisine regardant l'échange entre Lorelai et sa mère les yeux grands comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Emy resta en retrait, histoire de laisser Luke savourer son moment.

_« Il semble que cet homme est toujours là quand tu as des problèmes._

_- C'est un bon ami._

_- Oh s'il-te-plaît._

_- Est-ce qu'on doit parler de ça?_

_- Lorelai, je suis un peu tannée que tu me mentes._

_- Apparemment oui._

_- Il était à la fête de Rory, il t'a accompagné à l'hôpital, il est l'homme dans toutes les histoires que tu nous racontes, tu manges dans son restaurant tous les jours. J'ai vu la manière dont il te regarde, la manière ton tu le regardes._

_- Maman, SVP._

_- Pourquoi tu agis comme si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ta vie Lorelai? Maintenant, je te le demande, comme une faveur, si tu as le moindre respect pour ta mère, dis-le moi. Ressens-tu quelque chose pour cet homme?_

_- Je ne le sais pas, peut-être que oui. Je n'y ai jamais réellement pensé. Peut-être que oui, dit-elle en regardant sa mère directement dans les yeux »._

La mâchoire de Luke tomba, sa bouche ouvrait et fermait comme un poisson. Alors que Emily dit une vacherie avant de retourner au salon, Emy se rapprochait de Luke qui lui, s'assoyait sur une chaise derrière lui en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Sympathique, non? Demanda Emy.

- Wow.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

- Non.

- ... alors?

- Je suis réellement, carrément con!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te le fais dire.

- Comment... j'ai pu... laisser aller les choses à ce point?

- Tu veux la réponse?

- Non.

- Ok », dit Emy en caressant le dessus de la tête.

'Ok, ça c'est vraiment bizarre' pensa Luke. Emy agissait envers lui comme seule une personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

'Et si... non c'est impossible... dans le fond... regarde qui parle... je te rappelle que tu joues à Star Trek depuis 22h hier soir... peut-être que... elle lui ressemble... pas que je m'en souvienne beaucoup, mais... je veux dire... c'est ma mère.'

« Maman? »

À suivre...

Lire et Commenter... Svp... (avec ma plus belle voix de Brad) Pitié?... j'ai un billet du médecin. (lol)


	8. On est là comme deux crevettes!

Note d'auteur : Ok, regardez, je me souviens un peu de cet épisode, car il a passé à Vrak, il y a pas longtemps. Donc, le dialogue qu'il est écrit peut paraître un peu bizarre (par exemple Luke disant : « ils avaient du bol » (j'avais trop crampé en entendant ça)), mais c'est vraiment ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre : 

_- Ok », dit Emy en caressant le dessus de la tête._

'_Ok, ça c'est vraiment bizarre' pensa Luke. Emy agissait envers lui comme seule une personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. _

'_Et si... non c'est impossible... dans le fond... regarde qui parle... je te rappelle que tu joues à Star Trek depuis 22h hier soir... peut-être que... elle lui ressemble... pas que je m'en souvienne beaucoup, mais... je veux dire... c'est ma mère.'_

_« Maman? »_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : On est là comme deux crevettes! 

« Maman?

- Quoi?

- Maman?

- Quoi?

- C'est toi?

- Moi quoi?

- Tu es ma mère, non?

- Non, rit Emy

- Oh.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis ta mère?

- Tu lui ressembles, tu agis comme elle, j'ai pensé...

- Ok, de toutes les fois où je suis venue ici, de toutes les fois où je t'ai vu dire des choses bizarres, de toutes les fois où tu m'as étonné, ça c'est la chose la plus drôle que tu n'aies dite depuis très longtemps ».

Emy avait le fou rire et les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il penser un instant qu'elle était sa mère? 'Dans le fond, c'est pas fou, la mère de Luke aurait pu être son âme sœur, pourquoi pas? Mon père est bien la mienne!'

« Est-ce que j'y ressemble à ce point?

- À qui?

- À ta mère, idiot.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me la faire voir.

- Oh Luke, tu n'as rien à régler avec ta mère, ni ton père. Tu as réglé ce que tu avais à régler avec eux il y a bien longtemps. Je ne te peux pas te ramener là-bas... Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies prise pour ta mère.

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles un peu.

- Merci, dit Emy en souriant.

- Tu l'as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. C'est mon travail. Mais, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une ressemblance.

- C'est une petite ressemblance, rien de gros. Je crois que c'est la forme du visage qui lui ressemble. Mais tu ressembles plus à Lorelai.

- Je sais, on... on me l'a dit souvent.

- Par qui?

- Bien des gens, je suis une fille occupée tu sais.

- Ah! Bon, est-ce qu'on continue?

- Contente de te voir enfin motivé.

- Content de voir que mon plan pour te faire changer de sujet ait marché! »

Emy leva les yeux au plafond et claqua des doigts pour faire changer le décor.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin de Lorelai près de son entrée. Le camion de Luke reculait vers le perron de la maison transportant dans son coffre un drôle d'objet. 

« Cool! On est dans le futur!

- Quoi?

- On est dans le futur. Ce qu'on va voir ne s'est pas encore passé, mais va arriver. C'est plus exigeant pour moi d'être ici. Mais je ne manquerais ce qui se passe pour rien au monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là?

- On est à peu près deux mois après aujourd'hui, deux ou trois jours avant le mariage, je ne m'en souviens plus. Tu viens donner ton cadeau de noce à Lorelai.

- Mon cadeau de noce, dit-il démontrant clairement son désappointement.

- Eh! Ne fais pas ce visage, c'est très beau ce que tu lui as donné... plutôt fait... sans le savoir, elle s'en servira plusieurs années, comme décoration c'est sûr, mais aussi dans une autre occasion qu'on verra plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un soir après avoir fermé le restaurant, tu as trouvé une revue où il y avait une hupa pour les mariages, tu lui en as fabriqué une.

- Je lui ai fabriqué une hupa pour son mariage?

- Ouais.

- Wow »

Alors que les deux personnages regardaient la scène de loin, Luke commençait à faire glisser la hupa vers le jardin de Lorelai.

* * *

_Lorelai sorti de sa maison et erra un moment sur le balcon observant Luke qui faisait glisser la sculpture de bois hors de son camion. _

_« Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

_- C'est une hupa._

_- Une quoi?_

_- Une hupa, vous vous tiendrez en dessous, toi et Max, c'est pour ton mariage._

_- Tu as fait ça?_

_- Oui, j'avais un peu de temps libre...alors... pourrais-tu me donner un coup de main, dit-il en faisant voir qu'il avait de la difficulté._

_- Luke, c'est superbe. _

_- Ouais, bien, j'ai vu la photo dans une revue, elle paraissait mieux sur la photo._

_- Elle a des sculptures, des oiseaux et des fleurs._

_- Ouais, il y a aussi une chèvre._

_- Une chèvre!_

_- Ouais, je ne sais pas ce que ça représente, mais elle était sur la photo_

_- Ouais, les chèvres c'est bien._

_- Donc, la voilà._

_- Pourquoi diable m'as-tu fait ça?_

_- Tu te maries tu ne peux pas rester dans le milieu du terrain avec le soleil qui plombe sur ta tête au milieu du gazon qui, en passant, n'a pas été tondu depuis des semaines. Je suppose qu'il ne tond pas._

_- Max n'est pas un tondeur. _

_- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose donc voici. Je te la tonds la pelouse si tu as besoin_. »

* * *

« C'est ça, elle marie un autre gars et moi, je lui offre de tondre sa pelouse! 

- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

- C'est ce qui me fait peur.

- Je veux dire, que feras-tu quand elle sera mariée?

- Oh, soupira-t-il, j'imagine que j'aurai à vivre en supportant Max! Oh, je suis tellement idiot! C'est la femme que j'aime et elle est là, à deux jours de se marier et je suis avec elle et je ne dis absolument rien pour la faire fuir. Je veux dire, elle est là, nom de Dieu et je suis là aussi et on est là tous les deux comme deux crevettes et je ne fais rien et elle va se marier et en plus, je l'encourage en lui donnant cette chose-là. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Vas-y embrasse-la idiot, tu sais que c'est ta dernière chance. Imbécile.

- Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah... Du calme chéri! Arrête ça avant que ça devienne vulgaire. Mes petites oreilles de jeune fille sage pourraient en souffrir.

- Toi? Une jeune fille sage?

- Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai l'air sage? Dit-elle en battant des cils.

- Tout sauf ça, on dirait plutôt la reine du sarcasme!

- Moi, sarcastique? Jamais, dit-elle sur son ton le plus sarcastique.

- C'est ça.

- Je dois développer ça à force de me tenir avec toi... ou je dois tenir ça de mon père.

- Ton père?

- Comme tu aimes tant utiliser cette expression, mon père est le roi du sarcasme. Le sarcasme est sa vie! Je ne crois pas qu'il survivrait sans sarcasme.

- Je m'entendrais bien avec lui!

- Plus que tu ne le crois, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Retournons à nos moutons. »

* * *

_Luke et Lorelai étaient assis dans l'escalier admirant la hupa et discutant entre eux._

_« Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu as dit à propos du mariage_

_- Quelles choses?_

_- Veux-tu vraiment me faire répéter?_

_

* * *

_

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du mariage?

- Ça ressemblait à : 'Ce n'est pas normal pour les êtres humains d'être ensemble toute la vie. Les animaux ne sont pas ensembles pour la vie, sauf pour les canards, mais qui s'occupent des canards'. Dit-elle en imitant son ton de voix.

- C'est vrai pourtant.

- Je sais, mais tu comprends que tout ne marche pas comme ça. Regarde mes parents, ils se sont mariés et ils sont toujours ensembles aujourd'hui. Ils ont cette drôle de manière de communiquer, ils se chicanent tout le temps, mais ils sont tellement liés par ça!

- Par les querelles?

- Han han.

- Wow, ils sont chanceux.

- C'est ce qu'ils croient aussi ».

* * *

_« Non, je veux dire, je suppose que pour certaines personnes le mariage ce n'est pas la pire chose du monde. C'est probablement mieux d'être torturés ou quelque chose comme ça._

_- Et les gens peuvent évolués ensemble, tu ne crois pas?_

_- Peut-être._

_- Regarde Yoko et John Lennon, ils étaient tellement liés qu'à la fin, ils avaient la même tête._

_- Ça fait peur._

_- Mais c'est cool_

_- Ouais, ils avaient du bol. J'imagine que si tu trouves cette personne, tu sais, celle qui va t'accepter comme tu es, qui n'essayera pas de te change, de t'habiller ou de te faire manger de la bouffe française, à ce moment, le mariage peut fonctionner. Mais c'est seulement si tu trouves cette personne._

_- Ouais, si tu trouves cette personne »._

_

* * *

_

« Je suis pathétique.

- Tu trouves?

- Regarde-moi, je mets encore plus vulnérable que je ne le suis déjà. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? Se criait-il à lui-même alors qu'il se voyait se lever pour suivre Lorelai sous la hupa.

* * *

_« Personne ne m'avait jamais fait de hupa avant._

_- On ne se marie qu'une fois, en théorie._

_- Ouais, on ne se marie qu'une fois »._

* * *

« Encore plus pathétique... 

- Suis-moi.

- Quoi?

- Suis-moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Je te dis de me suivre, SVP, ça vaut la peine ».

Luke se tut et la suivit. Emy courut dans les marches et se retourna vers la hupa. Luke fit de même et vit ce que Emy voulait lui montrer. Son double et Lorelai se tenaient sous la hupa fixant en avant d'eux. Leur position sous-entendait celle de mariés devant le prêtre. Luke sourit. Il n'espérait pas voir ceci ce soir-là. Un sentiment inconnu envahit son corps. Ce n'était pas le bonheur, mais ce n'était pas loin. C'était un sentiment semblable à l'espoir et au soulagement. Il ne finirait peut-être pas seul. Il ne finirait peut-être pas sans sa Lorelai. Mais il restait un problème, le mariage...

* * *

À suivre... 

Lire et commentez


	9. Elle ne va pas se marier!

Note d'auteur : Hey, salut tout le monde, ok deux petites choses. UN, vous allez trouver ça drôle, après ce chapitre, je vais passer une année entière parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans cette saison et que je commence à avoir hâte de voir le bout de la fic. (Ce n'ai pas que je n'aime pas l'écrire, mais c'est juste que j'ai commencé à écrire certains chapitres qui vont faire beau à la fin et des idées pour d'autres (surtout après l'épisode de ce soir en anglais (Oh boy, Scott Patterson est vraiment HOT, j'arrête là!)), et j'ai mon idée de finale et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de devoir que je ne fais pas pendant que j'écris cette fic) Fin du radotage.

DEUX, il y a des SPOILERS DE LA QUATRIÈME SAISON dans ce chapitre! Si tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera dans deux semaines, ne lis pas la première moitié du chapitre (le bout où ils parlent de Nicole. Bah je n'ai jamais aimé Nicole, tellement pas le genre de Luke!!! De toute façon, le seul genre que je vois pour Luke s'appelle Lorelai ;-) !!! )

-----

**Chapitre 9 : Elle ne va pas se marier**

Luke et Emy regardaient les deux héros sous la hupa. Luke avait un léger sourire aux lèvres pensant qu'après tout, tout ne serait pas aussi pire qu'il ne l'avait craint. Ses barrières tombaient et Emy le sentait. Peut-être était-il le temps de lui montrer la suite?

------

_« Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller. Tu as probablement une grosse journée demain avec le mariage et tout. _

_- Oh non, Luke tu n'es pas obligé. _

_- Non, je suis sérieux, il faut que j'y aille. Tu m'appelleras quand tu voudras que je déplace la hupa. _

_- Si tu insistes. On se verra demain, je suppose._

_- Ouais, on se reverra demain. Bye Lorelai._

_- Bye Luke._

_- Je t'aime », chuchota-t-il de manière à ce que Lorelai n'entende pas._

_Lorelai se retourna sur elle-même et se dirigea tranquillement dans la maison. Après avoir monté les marches du perron, elle se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil vers la sculpture de bois qui se tenait sur son terrain. Elle soupira et entra dans la maison. _Luke et Emy la suivirent. _Elle ferma la porte et monta l'escalier pour aller à sa chambre._

-----

« Elle ne se déshabillera toujours pas.

- Si tu ne veux pas la voir, qu'est-on fait ici?

- Je veux dire, c'est du voyeurisme.

- Non, dit-elle en soupira, on ne la verra pas. De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûre que je ferais exprès pour voir ma... euh... Lorelai nue! Et le fait qu'on soit ici est aussi consenti inconsciemment par Lorelai. On ne montrerai pas des scènes intimes de sa vie sans qu'elle ne le veule.

- Ok... euh... wow... euh... ça... euh... ça, c'est bizarre. Es-tu en train de me dire qu'elle veut que je la vois ce soir et qu'elle veut qu'on fasse ce qu'on fait présentement?

- Oh boy, cette phrase n'est pas bien sortie, rit-elle pendant que Luke leva les yeux à son tour. Mais c'est exactement ce que je dis. Écoute, il faut que tu comprennes que Lorelai a toujours été une part importante de ta vie et elle en sera une toute ta vie. Même si elle se marie dans deux mois, elle va rester ta meilleure amie pour toujours et si elle ne se marie pas, il faudra que tu trouves le courage un jour de faire face à tes sentiments ou ils vont t'étouffer et tu feras une connerie.

- Comme?

- Comme, je ne le sais pas, peut-être, l'envoyer au diable parce qu'elle soit frustrée que ton neveu Jess est blessé Rory dans un accident de voiture ou te marier à une autre femme sur une croisière.

- Je ... euh... quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que Jess vient faire là-dedans et as-tu dit que j'allais me marier sur une croisière?

- Pour Jess, dans quelques semaines après ce rendez-vous, ta sœur va t'envoyer ton neveu pour vivre avec toi. Si tu trouves que je suis sarcastique, tu ne l'as jamais réellement entendu! C'est un peu la guerre avec lui et toi, mais tu t'en occupes comme si c'était ton propre fils au grand damne de Lorelai, qui n'aime pas que ce petit voyou, comme elle l'appelle, tourne autour de sa fille.

- Il est mieux de ne pas lui faire du mal...

- Il va finir par lui briser le cœur, désolée. Mais il va être une barrière entre Lorelai et toi pendant deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels, elle va sortir avec d'autres gars et toi, tanné d'attendre avec elle, tu vas sortir avec une femme nommée Nicole, bah, je n'ai jamais aimé ce nom là, et tu finiras par l'épouser sur une croisière.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Non, si tu veux, je vais te montrer la réaction de Lorelai quand tu lui as dit c'est assez comique à voir.

- Comment elle a réagit?

- Elle a complètement paniqué, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tu t'étais marié jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises que vous étiez en train de divorcer.

- On a vraiment divorcé?

- Pas immédiatement, les procédures retardaient et Nicole a demandé à ce que vous recommenciez à vous revoir tous les deux.

- Oh! Dit-il sur un ton de désappointement.

- Mais vous finirez pas divorcer et... après... après... je ne te dis pas la suite! Nan han! Chantonnait-elle.

- Tu as quel âge au juste? Dit-il en tentant de changer de sujet.

- 23 ans, pourquoi?

- 23 ans! Wow, tu parais plus jeune!

- Sais, on me le dit souvent aussi. Quel âge me donnais-tu?

- Maximum 18 ans... 13 ans d'âge mental!

- Merci, c'est toujours bon de garder son cœur jeune. C'est ce que mon John me dit toujours.

- Ton John?

- Mon amoureux.

- Ton amoureux?

- J'ai 23 ans, j'espère que tu t'attendais que j'aie un amoureux!

- Oh oui, c'est juste que... je n'y avais pas pensé... Tu vois... je croyais qu'avec la représentation inconsciente de mon âme sœur et tout que tu n'étais qu'un personnage de mon esprit, rien de plus... Je ne croyais pas que tu avais une vie remplie et tout... L'idée que tu aies un amoureux ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Oh! Je suis blessée, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... euhm... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

- Trois ans... mais là, on n'est pas ici pour parler de ma vie amoureuse, mais bien de la tienne. Finis-tu de monter cet escalier ou je le fais à ta place?

- Essaie dont pour voir? » Dit-il en se croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Sur le coup, Emy leva les yeux aux ciels et claqua des doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire au monde. D'un seul coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Lorelai.

« Oups, j'avais oublié que tu pouvais faire ça! Dit-il avant de remarquer Lorelai qui était couché par-dessus ses couvertures tournant d'un côté et de l'autre du lit, très nerveuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- D'après toi?

- Non!

- Quoi?

- Elle... ne ... pas... pas... pas à cause de moi!

- Pas totalement à cause de toi. Mais la conversation de tantôt lui a mis un doute dans son esprit, elle est en train de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Quelle chose? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Max.

- Oh!

- Ouais, Oh! »

À ce moment, Lorelai se leva et descendit l'escalier à la course, Luke et Emy tentant de la suivre. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre de Rory.

-----

_« Fais tes bagages!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Fais tes bagages!_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Nous prenons la route._

_- Quoi?_

_- Fais tes bagages. Il faut voyager léger quand on part à l'aventure._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe. Pourquoi nous prenons la route?_

_- On n'a pas fait de voyage depuis une éternité et la température est parfaite._

_- On ne peut pas partir en voyage, tu te maries ce week-end!_

-----

Pendant que Lorelai restait vague à propos de sa folie passagère, Emy regardait Luke qui avait plus hâte que Rory de savoir pourquoi Lorelai voulait prendre la route.

-----

_« Est-ce que toi et Max allez vous marier?_

_- Non. »_

-----

« OH. Mon. Dieu. » Disait Luke alors que Emy souriait à pleines dents.

-----

_« Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que je n'ai pas essayé ma robe de mariée en pleine nuit._

_-----_

- Pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle tu t'attendais, hein?

- Non pas tout à fait. Elle ne va pas se marier.

- Non, elle ne va pas se marier.

- Elle ne va pas se marier.

- Tu te répètes

- Elle ne va pas se marier.

- Eh, je suis toujours là, disait-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux qui ne regardaient pas vers un endroit en particulier.

- Elle ne va pas se marier.

- Ça devient lassant.

- Elle ne va pas se marier.

- Tu feras signe quand tu te réveilleras

- Elle ne va pas se marier.

- Bon, eh bien, écoute, je vais voir la hupa, une minute, c'est toujours drôle de la voir en personne, comme l'endroit où LORELAI ET TOI vous vous êtes mariés

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Enfin, j'ai réussi à te faire sortir du coma.

- Peux-tu répéter?

- Non, tu avais juste à écouter.

- On dirait une enseignante!

- Je suis une enseignante!

- Tu n'es pas une âme sœur?

- Ce n'est pas un job à temps plein, je ne m'en souviendrai même pas quand je me réveillerai demain, je vais juste être très fatiguée. Comme si j'avais couru toute la nuit.

- Désolé.

- Pas de ta faute.

- Quand même. Oh! Mon! Dieu! Je... Lorelai... elle ne va pas se marier.

- Et ça recommence!

- Mais, réalises-tu? Elle. Ne. Va. Pas. Se. Marier.

- Je le sais. J'ai vu.

- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas!

- Oh oui, je comprends, mais comme tu es terriblement idiot, ça te prendra encore trois ans pour faire quelque chose.

- OH... Ooooooooooooooh!

- Quoi? « OOOOOOOOOOhhh »!

- Tu veux dire que...

- Rien!

- Non, mais tu veux dire que ...

- Ben voyons donc... Tu rêves Danes!

- J'espère que non!

- Eh, je te rappelle que ni toi ni moi, allons se souvenir de tout ça demain matin!

- Je m'en fous. Lorelai ne va pas se marier.

- Tu as le temps de souffrir en masse ne t'en fait pas.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- L'affaire avec Jess et l'autre affaire avec Nicole, ÇA VA SE PRODUIRE!

- Mais...

- Tu ne réaliseras pas la chance que tu as eu ce soir avant un lonnnnng bout de temps!

- Mais...

- Redescend les pieds sur Terre, Danes. La vie n'est pas si rose. C'est sûr que je suis ici pour te réconforter, mais je suis aussi ici pour te faire comprendre les deux côtés de la médaille.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais! C'est la réalité!

- Merci de crever la seule bulle de bonheur que j'ai eu depuis longtemps!

- Écoute Luke, ce qui va se passer ce soir ne va pas changer ta vie, mais je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne va pas se marier, qu'elle va nécessairement finir avec toi!

- Je comprends

- Bon, et si on continuait. Il y a tellement de chooooose à voir!

- Comme tu veux, dit-il sèchement.

- Eh! Ça va aller?

- Oh, oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de me remettre à l'idée que je vais finir seul.

- Tu sais que tu ne finiras pas seul.

- Comment tu le sais?

- C'est mon travail.

- Et si on voyait la suite!

- Comme tu veux! » Dit-elle à son tour toute souriante. Elle claqua des doigts et soudainement....

* * *

« OH MERDE!!!

- Quoi?

- Oh MERDE!

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- OH MERDE, dit-elle à nouveau en le prenant par le poignet. Suis-moi!"

* * *

À suivre...

Si vous cliquer du le bouton REVIEW, vous verrez une petite fenêtre apparaître. Dans cette fenêtre, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon fic!!!! ;-P


	10. Les désordres de l'inconscient de Lorela...

  
  
Note d'auteur : Non pas que j'aie grand-chose à dire, mais, j'aime bien radoter en commençant une fic (plutôt en la finissant parce que j'écris les notes d'auteur après la fic, mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Donc aujourd'hui, je veux juste vous dire qu'il est tard et qu'il est possible que ce chapitre soit un peu moins bon que les autres, mais croyez-moi, le meilleur est à venir. Et aussi, j'aimerais vous remercier pour les commentaires que je reçois, c'est super cool à avoir et après j'ai l'air complètement idiote pendant une demie-heure parce que j'ai le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles pour absolument rien. Donc j'achève mon radotage de la journée sur ce mot : MERCI :D!!! 

PS Saviez-vous ça que "grognonnerie", c'était un vrai mot?

-----

**Chapitre 10 : Les désordres de l'inconscient de Lorelai Gilmore**

« OH MERDE!!!

- Quoi?

- OH MERDE!

- Qu'est-ce qui l'y a?

- OH MERDE, dit-elle à nouveau en le prenant par le poignet, suis-moi.

- Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a?

- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle l'amenait vers la salle de bain du deuxième. Je n'en reviens pas, comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, je le sentais.

- Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a?

- Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote!

- Eh! Dit-il en mettant les mains sur les épaules d'Emy, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise ce soir, c'est que tu n'es pas idiote. Maintenant, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- On est dans un rêve.

- Quoi?

- On est dans un rêve. Un rêve que Lorelai a fait.

- Et puis? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on a juste à le regarder comme les autres.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Autant, les interactions sont impossibles dans les rendez-vous ordinaires, autant elles sont possibles dans les rêves.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- On est entré dans le subconscient de Lorelai. On peut parler et se faire voir des personnages du rêve.

- Et alors, si c'est un rêve.

- Si on change le rêve, on risque de changer le futur!

- OH. Mon. Dieu.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je panique.

- Mais on a qu'à rester ici et attendre que Lorelai se réveille.

- Non, on ne peut pas, parce que si elle se réveille, nous serons perdu dans son inconscient et Dieu seul sait combien l'inconscient de Lorelai Gilmore peut être bizarre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

- Enlève tes chaussures.

- Quoi?

- Enlève tes chaussures. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit sinon, ils risquent de nous entendre.

- Qui ça, ils?

- Lorelai et toi.

- Oh! On est pas dans un rêve cochon, j'espère.

- Dieu que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal tourné parfois!

- Désolé.

- Non, on n'est pas dans un rêve cochon, mais on devra suivre Lorelai quand elle descendra l'escalier.

- Ok.

- Souviens-toi, tu ne fais pas un son, tu me suis le nez dans le derrière et tu ne dis pas un mot, même si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre ou de spécial.

- Ok ».

À ce moment, un son de sirènes retentit sur l'étage. Emy se boucha les oreilles alors que Luke fronçait les sourcils.

« Mais c'est quoi ça?

- Des réveille-matin.

- Des réveille-matin?

- Ouais. Attend un peu, tu vas comprendre ».

-----

_« Tu es hilarant »_

-----

Alors que Lorelai se leva et se mit à descendre les escaliers en se plaignant de son réveil brutal, Emy et Luke la suivirent de loin en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorelai fit son chemin vers la cuisine et Emy se cacha dans le portique, là où ils pouvaient voir ce qui se passait sans se faire voir.

-----

_« ...Tu es donc responsable du grand massacre des réveille-matin de 2002._

_- Aucun survivant?_

_-Celui qui ressemblait à un lapin a pu échapper à la décapitation... C'est du décaf._

_- De quoi tu parles_

_- Tu as ENCORE échangé mon café._

_- Tu sais je suis un homme occupé, je n'ai pas le temps de fouiner pour échanger ton café. J'ai un café à faire marcher, je dois faire des commandes et faire cuire et tourner des choses. Veux-tu arrêter ça? Demandait-il à Lorelai et qui cherchait désespérément là où il avait caché le café, quand elle le trouva._

_- Ha, hahaha, hahahaha!!! Sous l'évier, très intrépide, mais pas assez bucko!_

_- Ok, très bien, tu sais quoi? J'abandonne._

_- Youhou!_

_- Essaie une journée sans café._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle abandonner. _

-----

« C'est drôle, chuchota Emy, tu la harcèles pour son café, même dans ses rêves!

- Si c'est la seule chose pour laquelle on est ici, on peut s'en aller.

- Ce n'est pas QUE pour ça qu'on est ici.

- J'avoue que juste le fait de savoir qu'elle rêve à moi qui la harcèle pour qu'elle arrête de prendre du café est suffisant pour me rendre heureux pour le reste de mes jours, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Arrête de chialer et sois donc un peu patient. Tu es toujours en train de dire aux autres d'attendre leur tour, eh bien, c'est maintenant le tien, bucko. Attend ton tour!

- Oh Seigneur », dit-il faisant éclater d'un petit rire Emy.

------

_« Oh, on a besoin de cure-oreilles._

_- Je vais alerter les médias_ »

-----

« Pourquoi elle me demande de lui acheter des cure-oreilles, elle est capable d'aller s'en acheter elle-même, je ne suis pas né pour la servir!

- On est dans un rêve, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui ont du sens ».

-----

_« ...je reviendrai tôt à la maison. Besoin d'autre chose à part des cure-oreilles_

- La maison?

_- Euh... de la ouate, la paix dans le monde, le visage d'origine de Connie Chung._

À ce moment, Luke la coupa en l'embrassant faisant lever les sourcils de l'autre Luke qui lui était toujours caché se demandant s'il voyait bien ce qu'il était en train de voir.

- Woah.

_« Passe une belle journée ma belle, dit Luke avant de se pencher pour parler à son ventre. Au revoir Sid et Nancy._

- WOAH!

- _Leopold et Loeb._

_- Quoi?_

_- J'ai changé d'idée, ne le dis pas à Rory,_

_- Décaf?_

_- Jamais._

_- Ils vont avoir deux têtes._

_- Plus à aimer, dit-elle en prenant son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau._

-----

- Woah.

- Ouais, dit Emy en claquant des doigts pour se retrouver dans le noir.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Nulle part

- Euh?

- En attendant, pour ne pas rester dans l'inconscient de Lorelai.

- Ok.

- Alors.

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses. Ce rêve.

- Elle ... wow... elle... elle... elle a rêvé que....

- Ouais.

- Et je l'ai ... et elle était....

- Ouais.

- Wow!

- Je sais.

- Wow. C'est trop cool!

- Oh mon Dieu, voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un jour. Luke Danes, le Luke Danes, le roi du sarcasme, le maître du chialage et de la grognonnerie, l'anti : ' je-suis-un-ado-alors-je-peux-parler-tout-croche' a dit ' trop cool'

- Je l'ai embrassé

- Comme si ce serait la dernière fois.

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- Mais comment, où, quand, pourquoi?

- Ça fait beaucoup de question ça! On est un an après le dernier rendez-vous. Ça fait deux mois que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé à cause de ce que je t'ai expliqué tantôt avec Jess. Elle, elle est complètement bouleversée parce que le père de Rory est revenu peu après l'accident et ils se sont remis ensembles.

- C'est pas vrai, la coupa-t-il.

- Avant de la quitter pour rejoindre son ex qui était enceinte.

- Il n'a pas fait ça!

- Ouais!

- Merde.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire!

- Mais qu'est-ce que... c'est quoi le rapport avec moi?

- Apparemment Lorelai s'ennuyait de toi!

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi quelqu'un rêverait qu'elle porte les enfants de son meilleur ami après leur pire querelle si ce n'est pas à cause qu'elle s'ennuie de lui?

- Je vois, dit-il un peu désappointé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Oh, rien, j'aurais juste préféré qu'elle soit totalement amoureuse de moi au point où elle veule porter mes enfants, c'est tout.

- Ça viendra.

- Quoi!

- Oh rien, je n'ai rien dit!

- On ne me la fait pas deux fois qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ok, peut-être que Lorelai va peut-être un jour, peut-être vouloir peut-être porter tes enfants, mais je dis bien 'peut-être'.

- J'avais compris. Wow, c'est... wow... Mais comme je suis imbécile, je ne ferai absolument rien et me marierai sur une croisière n'est-ce pas?

- Pas vraiment, mais ça, j'aimerais mieux te le montrer plus tard.

- Ah ok. Dit-il en souriant faisant lever les yeux d'Emy vers le ciel.

- Bon, bien, je crois qu'on va aller au prochain rendez-vous! Dit-elle en claquant des doigts ».

-----

À suivre...

Il était une fois, des Internautes qui avaient trouvé une fanfiction sur Internet. Après avoir lu le dixième chapitre, ils déplacèrent leur sourit sur le bouton OK à côté d'un endroit où il était écrit « Submit Review » . Alors qu'une nouvelle fenêtre apparaissait, ils écrivirent ce qu'ils en pensaient et firent une jeune étudiante très heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un sur cette planète avait lu ce qu'elle avait écrit :D.


	11. Qu'on sonne les cloches!

Note d'auteur : « Ne fais pas de jeux de mots obscènes, c'est trop facile ». LOL!!! J'ai tellement rit quand j'ai entendu c'est phrase! Aussi, je suis désolée pour avoir tant pris de temps à uploader, comme vous le savez, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur mon autre fanfic et j'ai commencé à traduire celle-ci en anglais.

NA2 : Je ne connais pas le nom des outils (simple comme ça) et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet épisode en français, donc je ne me rappelle pas du texte exact en français (sauf pour leur merveilleuse traduction de 'DIRTY!' bien sûr).

----------------

**Chapitre 11 : Qu'on sonne les cloches !**

Luke et Emy se retrouvèrent dans un endroit sombre qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Il avait peine à voir à plus de deux mètres en avant de lui. L'endroit était humide, avait une odeur encens et on pouvait entendre un fort écho. Au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Luke s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il se demandait de plus en plus où il était. Il voyait pourtant que Emy n'allait pas. Soudainement, elle se prit le ventre à deux mains

« Ouch, dit-elle en s'assoyant sur un banc près d'eux.

- Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il s'agenouillant près d'elle

- C'est rien.

- Non, ça ne va pas, dis-moi comment t'aider.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas? »

Emy sourit, elle adorait son côté paternel. Ses yeux la regardaient avec tant d'inquiétude qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Luke retourna maladroitement l'embrasse, mais sortit un petit sourire à son tour.

« Merci, dit-elle avant de sortir de l'embrasse. Ça va aller, je dois t'avertir, ça risque d'arriver de plus en plus souvent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plus qu'on s'éloigne du présent, plus ça me demande de l'énergie. Ça adonne qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu des crampes, ça empire un peu.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Ouais, sourit-elle. Je devrais m'en sortir.

- Ça je n'en doute pas ».

Il lui donna une légère tape sur le genou et se releva avant de l'aider à se relever.

« Où sommes-nous au juste ?

- Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ?

- Je ne fréquente pas ces endroits.

- Ça s'est. Mais ce n'est pas comme tu ne passais pas tes journées à en parler.

- Quoi ?

- 'Ah Seigneur' dit-elle en imitant son ton de voix.

- Quoi ?

- Ah !!! Tu es particulièrement lent aujourd'hui. On est à l'Église ».

Les yeux de Luke grossirent et difficilement, il ravala sa salive. L'église. Pourquoi l'église? Luke n'avait jamais réellement aimé les églises. Trop de gros changements se passaient dans les églises. Les baptêmes, les mariages… les funérailles. Trop de choses qui pourraient changé sa vie à jamais. Il avait peur que ce soit la fin. Sa mort ? La mort de Rory ? Lorelai ? Son mariage ?

Ces pensées firent retourner son estomac. Il ne pourrait pas imaginer un monde sans une de ses deux filles. Son visage prit une expression que Emy avait rarement vue. Elle voulait le rassurer.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu aies mis les pieds ici ?

- Ça devait être à la mort de mon père.

- Mm c'est vrai… et avant cette fois ?

- Eh ! Tu me demandes de me rappeler quelque chose qui a eu lieu il y plus de dix ans de ça, tu es dure !

- Ce n'est pas si dur, fais comme moi, ferme tes yeux.

- Je ne fais pas dans la relaxation.

- Ce n'est pas de la relaxation, c'est… c'est…, cherchait-elle ses mots,… c'est de la représentation mentale consciente.

- De quoi ?

- Aucune idée, je viens de l'inventer, fais juste fermer tes yeux.

- Seigneur, soupira-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Vas-y.

- Bon, relaxe, relaxe, es-tu relax ?

- Je suis relax.

- Bien. Imagine-toi adolescent.

- Seigneur.

- Tu es Butch Danes, le roi du lycée, le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de base-ball.

- SEIGNEUR, dit-il faisant éclater de rire Emy.

- À chaque soir après l'école, tu vas aider ton père au magasin et à chaque soir à la même heure.

- Les mêmes stupides cloches sonnent, dit-il faisant sourire Emy de toutes ses dents.

- Tu t'en souviens.

- Comment oublier ?

- Et peu de temps après…

- J'ai brisé les cloches.

- Et tout dernièrement, Stan est mort.

- Oh non…

- Et en son honneur, on a réparé les cloches, ça plaît à tout le monde… la première journée. Après quelques temps, tout le monde en est tellement ennuyé qu'il n'est plus capable de les endurer. Pendant ce temps-là, Lorelai et toi êtes en chicane, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Elle est triste d'apprendre trois semaines en retard que tu aies déménagé à Lietchfield avec Nicole, ta 'femme'. Toi, tu n'es pas content parce que tu te sens coupable de ne rien lui avoir dit et de la laisser seule à Star Hollow. Un soir, Lorelai s'ennuyait… »

_Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent. Luke et Lorelai descendirent l'allée centrale avant que Luke lui donne quelques instructions à suivre pour réussir à briser les cloches. _

_« Contrairement à la croyance populaire, on n'a pas à briser toutes les cloches, dit-il en regardant le travail à faire. Si tu n'as qu'à en briser quelques unes et le travail est fait._

_- Tu as dû être très bon à l'école des bossus, non?_

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à Quasimodo, se moquait Emy.

- Oh la ferme ».

Emy rit.

«_ Bien on peut dire qu'on peut attendre toute sa vie pour que les cloches tombent par elle faute d'entretien. Et parfois, elles ont besoin d'un peu d'aide._

_- C'est pas vrai, tu as brisé les cloches ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi, disait-il toujours en regardant toujours la nacelle. Il y a juste une petite nacelle là-haut, on ne devrait prendre que les outils dont nous avons besoin et laisser la boîte à outils ici._

_- Seigneur, ces choses sont lourdes. Tu n'as une boîte à outils plus petite ?_

_- Non, pourquoi j'aurais deux boîtes à outils ?_

_- Parce qu'à ce moment tu en aurais une grosse et une petite._

_- Quand tu en as une grosse tu n'en as pas besoin d'une petite »._

En même temps, les gueules de Lorelai et d'Emy s'allongèrent pensant la même chose. _Luke se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ajouta :_

_« Ne fais pas de commentaires obscènes, c'est trop facile… »_

À ce moment, Emy ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

« Si tu avais vu ton visage quand tu t'es aperçu de ce que tu venais de dire.

- J'ai vu.

- Trop drôle, on aurait dit que tu t'étais retrouvé dans le cerveau de Lorelai pour une seconde et que ça t'a fait tellement paniqué que tu n'arrivais pas à penser, continuait-elle de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'elle manquait la suite. Écoute là ! » Dit-elle faisant monter les yeux de Luke encore plus haut au plafond.

_« Donc, pourquoi ta boîte à outils n'était pas à ton nouvel appart ?_

_- J'en avais besoin ici, dit-il en regardant à nouveau la nacelle._

_- Ah, bien pourtant, habituellement déménager demande beaucoup d'outils, tu sais pour faire pendre les choses, mettre les choses ensembles._

_- Nicole a engagé un décorateur, alors on n'a pas eu besoin de mettre les choses ensembles, dit-il avant de se retourner vers Lorelai. Pourrais-tu me passer un tournevis._

_- À tête étoilée ou à tête plate ? »_

Les sourcils des deux Luke se levèrent. C'était une de ses choses qu'il ne comprenait pas chez Lorelai. En un instant, elle était complètement ignorante sur un sujet et l'instant d'après, elle était totalement experte dans ce même sujet.

_« Je sais bien des choses._

_- À tête étoilée, dit-il avant de retourner vers la nacelle._

_- Luke ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution. Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu avais déménagé ?_

_- J'ai déménagé._

_- Peut-être que tu as déménagé, mais rien de tes affaires n'ont déménagé._

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Passe-moi la clé à barrure._

_- Luke, dit-elle ignorant son dernier commentaire, j'ai été à ton appartement, tout est exactement pareil._

_- Non, ça ne l'est pas._

_- Je trouve juste ça bizarre que tu dises que tu aies déménagé alors que tu n'aies pas déménagé._

_- J'ai déménagé._

_- Luke, ton lit n'était même pas fait._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Il y avait de la vaisselle dans l'évier, une espèce de mélange dans le mixeur et une poudre protéinée Méga-man sur le comptoir, rappelle-moi de me moquer de ça en passant._

- Hihi, une poudre protéinée Méga-man. Notre Luke aime se mettre en forme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Seigneur, regarda-t-il au plafond.

_- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose, ou encore, mieux ne plus parler du tout et terminer ce boulot_

- C'est la poudre Méga-man qui te fait paniqué, non

_- Est-ce que Nicole pense que tu as déménagé ?_

_- Bien sûr qu'elle pense que j'aie déménagé, j'ai déménagé._

- Je déclare maintenant l'expression 'avoir déménagé' la phrase de la semaine

- As-tu fini de parler, j'aimerais entendre.

- Je dois avouer que ça commence à devenir plutôt intéressant.

_- Est-ce que tu couches là ?_

- Encore plus intéressant, dit-elle faisant rougir Luke.

-_ Bien… bien sûr que je couche là_

- Tu n'as jamais été véritablement à l'aise avec ce sujet.

_- Quand est la dernière fois que tu as couché là ?_

_- Je vis là._

_- Donc, la nuit dernière_

_- J'avais une livraison tôt ce matin, ça n'avait pas de sens de coucher là._

- Question : Pourquoi ne lui mens-tu simplement pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour mentir spécialement à Lorelai.

- Bonne réponse, sourit-elle.

- Ça fait presque mal de me voir marié.

- Surtout que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ta femme d'amour.

- Pour vrai.

- Tu le vois bien, tu n'arrives même pas à vivre avec elle.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, regarde, je n'étais pas plus à l'aise avec Rachel.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

- Non, elle est partie à cause qu'elle avait vu ce que je ressentais pour Lorelai.

- Justement.

- Justement ? … oooohhhhhhh

- Ouais ooooooohhh, maintenant taies-toi, nous manquons le meilleur.

_- J'étais là pour souper._

_- Et après souper._

_- Nicole était malade, il était donc logique que je retourne à mon appart._

_- À ton appart ?_

_- Mon ancien appart._

_- Tu n'as pas dit ton ancien appart, tu as ton appart._

_- Je voulais dire mon ancien appart._

_- Luke, tu ne vis pas avec Nicole._

_- Oui, je vis avec elle._

_- Tu regardes sa télé, tu manges sa bouffe, tu gardes tes choses dans ton sac pendant que tu es là, tu es son invité pas son petit ami._

_- Mari._

_- Voilà une autre discussion._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Tu le fais encore._

_- Je fais quoi encore ?_

_- Tu juges ma relation avec Nicole._

_- Je ne juge pas ta relation avec Nicole._

- Tu deviens drôlement en colère.

- Tu la vois comme moi me harceler.

- Harceler, c'est un gros mot.

- Elle est drôlement ennuyante, en tous cas.

- Si tu le dis, je ne suis pas dans tes pantalons.

- Une chance.

- J'avoue qu'ils seraient un peu grand pour moi, dit-elle faisant, comme toujours lever les yeux de Luke au plafond.

-_ Je n'ai jamais entendu personne dire 'mari et femme avec Lorelai._

- Tu aurais trop aimé ça.

_- Ça aurait peut-être dû. Parce que je passe pratiquement autant de temps avec toi que Nicole_

- Peut-être qu'elle aussi finalement, as-tu vu la veine dans son front ?

_- Et les jugements sont de retour._

_- Je pourrais déménager avec vous et vous ne vous en apercevriez jamais._

_- Tu sais, rien de tout ça n'est de tes affaires._

_- C'est absolument de mes affaires »._

Luke leva les sourcils et sur sa bouche se glissa un petit sourire, Lorelai était jalouse ! Il se retourna vers Emy se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Il la retrouva en train de gruger ses ongles les yeux fixés vers le couple.

_- Comment ?_

_- Parce que j'ai perdu une semaine de ma vie à m'ajuster à l'idée que tu aies déménagé alors que tu n'as pas déménagé._

_- Combien d'ajustement tu auras à faire ? Je continue de te voir chaque jour, je vais toujours cuisiner ta bouffe, je fais toujours faire ton café, ça dérange en quoi ?_

_- Ça me dérange._

Luke se tenait silencieux, assis sur un banc d'église à côté de Emy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Était-ce moment, le moment de sa vie qu'il avait entendu si longtemps?

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu déménages. _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je déménage ?_

- Dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui », répétait Emy, même si elle avait vu cet événement des dizaines de fois.

Alors que Lorelai fixait Luke trouvant une bonne défaite à dire, l'autre Luke fixait Lorelai. Elle l'aimait, c'était clair. Un grand sentiment de soulagement envahit son corps. Il allait faire des conneries, comme épouser une autre femme, mais peut-être qu'à la fin, ils finiraient ensemble.

Alors que le Révérant Skinner entrait dans la salle, interruptant les deux héros, Emy se leva de son siège engueulant le père Skinner et le suivant dans tous ces mouvements.

« Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous arriviez à ce moment-là ? Toujours quand elle est sur le point de dire à Luke qu'elle l'aimait !!! Je veux dire, si vous aviez arrivé un peu en retard, je ne sais pas moi, 30 secondes plus tard, elle lui aurait dit, il l'aurait embrassé et je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, ce qui est juste à moitié bien, parce que… en tous cas… ce n'est pas là la question… eh ! Mais où allez-vous ? Attendez… je n'ai pas fini… attendez… Ah !!! Il s'en va toujours à ce moment-là, dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Luke qui lui souriait effrayamment. Quoi ?

- Ce n'est rien… c'est juste ce que tu as dit…

- Oh ? dit-elle avant de se rappeler… ohhhhhhhh !

- Ouais, ooooooooooohhh, comme tu le dis si bien.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu, ce que tu viens de voir ne s'est jamais passé, disait-elle d'un ton grave en faisant de grands cercles avec les mains. Tu ne te souviendras de rien. Quand tu te lèveras demain, tout cela ne sera qu'un rêve… oupps, ça l'est déjà !

- Je sais que je me répète, mais as-tu de la parenté avec Lorelai ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais de la parenté avec Lorelai ?

- Tu lui ressembles.

- Seigneur Danes, tu es rendu tellement obsédé que tu fais une projection de ses comportements sur moi, dit-elle un sourire en coin.

- Si tu le dis.

- Regarde ce qui se passe au lieu de dire des conneries ».

_Luke et Lorelai fixaient toujours le plancher honteux de s'être fait prendre. Lorelai leva les yeux pour tenter de rencontrer ceux de Luke et n'y trouva rien qui lui permettait de continuer cette conversation. _

_« Luke, tu sais, je crois que tu vas être capable de t'arranger seul._

_- C'est ce que je pense moi aussi._

_- Donc, je te vois demain au snack._

_- Ouais, tu viendras assez tôt, je te donnerai une brioche, dit-il la faisant sourire._

_- Ouais, peut-être qu'après tout, les choses ne changeront pas tant que ça._

_- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?_

_- Bye Luke, dit-elle en lui souriant se dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Bye Lorelai ». Luke retourna à son travail._

Une fois que Lorelai fut sortie, Luke et Emy virent l'autre Luke s'asseoir dans le petit escalier qui servait à monter vers la nacelle. Il se passa une main dans le visage avant d'enlever sa casquette pour la fixer.

« C'est la casquette qu'elle t'avait donné.

- Ça me semble une éternité de ça.

- Je sais, et même si tu es marié à une autre, tu portes toujours sa casquette.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas montré cet événement ?

- C'était inutile aujourd'hui. C'est un bon rendez-vous pour les moments où tu es en chicane avec elle. Pas quand tu es en peine d'amour.

- Je ne suis pas en peine d'amour.

- Et la petite larme que j'ai vue pendant que tu montais l'escalier plus tôt ?

- Ok, peut-être que j'étais un peu triste, mais elle ne va pas se marier à quoi bon maintenant ?

- Oh oui, elle va se marier.

- Mais, on a vu tantôt que…

- Je n'ai jamais dit avec qui…

- Oh, dit-il déçu.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, il reste encore quelques rendez-vous à voir.

- Pourquoi on ne part pas tout de suite ?

- Je dois dire quelque chose avant : je ne peux plus savoir d'avance dans quel rendez-vous on va aller à partir de maintenant, c'est trop difficile et ça demande trop d'énergie. On va le savoir rendu sur place.

- Et on retourne dans un rêve ?

- J'aurais reçu un mémo, il n'y aura plus de rêve.

- Si tu le dis.

- Alors, on y va, dit-elle.

- On y va », confirma-t-il.

Emy claqua des doigts et le décor changea en un lieu féérique.

_À suivre…_

_NA : je n'ai rien à dire sauf **commentez**_


	12. Il danse avec les fous

NA : Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais désolée? J'ai juste… perdu le fil avec mes autres fics et tout et tout! Alors voici.

**Chapitre 12 : Il danse avec les fous**

Les yeux de Luke eurent de la difficulté à s'ajuster à la lumière. La pièce sombre dans laquelle ils étaient situés s'était changée en un parc pendant une journée très ensoleillée. De la petite ouverture que les yeux de Luke pouvaient offrir, il pouvait voir le square de la ville étrangement décoré. Des oriflammes pendaient aux lampadaires et le kiosque était décoré de fleurs et de branches. Devant, étaient placées quelques dizaines de chaises en bloc séparées en deux par une allée. Des drapeaux se dressaient triomphalement près des chaises. Bref, tout était décoré selon un thème de Renaissance.

Luke n'en croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Alors qu'une petite mélodie était jouée dans le kiosque pour faire patienter les hommes et femmes déguisés qui attendaient, Luke marchait à travers le square tentant de s'assurer sur la véracité de ce qu'il voyait.

Emy souriait ne croyant pas, elle non plus, ce qu'elle voyait. Elle adorait cet événement! Tellement romantique! Elle avait peine à s'empêcher de sauter un peu partout.

« OH trop cool! Finit-elle par dire.

- Trop cool? Tu trouves ça trop cool que cette ville ait, une fois de plus, sombré dans la folie?

- Oh, ne fais pas ton Luke-grognon, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'en reviens pas, ne me dis pas que tu aimes ces festivals?

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un festival.

- Où sommes-nous, d'abord?

- Nous sommes à un mariage.

- Un mariage?

- Ouais.

- Quel mariage? Demanda-t-il avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'enthousiasme.

- Tu voudrais trop le savoir, non?

- Eh, tu me montres depuis vingt-deux heures hier soir des événements plus ou moins heureux de ma vie avec Lorelai, c'est normal que je me demande ce qui se passe.

- Oh arrête de parler et suis-moi », dit-elle alors qu'elle courut vers le restaurant de Luke bondissant et souriant.

À cet instant, Luke aurait pu jurer que la jeune femme devant lui était Lorelai. Ses cheveux bouclés, son énergie, son sourire étaient pareils à ceux de la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui la ramenait sur Terre quand il était temps pour elle de l'être. Autant elle pouvait raisonner comme une fille de treize ans, autant deux minutes après, elle réfléchissait et parlait avec une maturité exemplaire.

Luke la suivit d'un pas lent, mais assuré. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui l'excitait à ce point là.

Emy se trouvait maintenant devant le restaurant, toujours aussi souriante alors que Luke en sortit ajustant son habit. L'autre Luke se retrouva bientôt à côté d'elle quand Lorelai arriva près d'eux en bondissant. Les yeux de Luke grossirent devant la beauté de la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Elle est vraiment belle! Finit-il par dire avant que Lorelai se mette à parler.

_- Salutations milord, votre demoiselle vint à l'instant d'arriver à votre escorte, dit Lorelai en lui faisant une révérence alors que Luke lui souriait._

_- C'est très bien, je ne savais pas que tu parlais le renaissance._

_- Oh oui. Je le parle couramment. J'adore la cravate._

_- Merci… tu es…tu es magnifique. _

_- La flatterie vous mènera où vous voudrez, mon cher. On y va? Dit-elle en pointant le parc._

_- Allons-y._

_Sur ce, le couple se dirigea vers le square où allait avoir lieu la cérémonie._

Luke était estomaqué. Ok, oui, il avait pensé et même avoué à Emy qu'elle était superbe, mais de là à lui dire? Ça lui prendrait un courage plus qu'exceptionnel pour être capable de lui avouer tout ceci. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux qui voyageaient de gauche à droite et les palmes de ses mains tournées par le haut.

« Ok, ça c'était vraiment bizarre.

- Ce n'était pas si pire.

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle.

- Ouais, et puis?

- Tu ne comprends pas, même dans mes plus grands fantasmes, je n'arrive pas à lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?

- Tu es saoul.

- Pour vrai?

- Nah, je faisais juste te taquiner. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous venons ici. Tu ne m'as jamais cru.

- Dis donc, juste pour savoir.

- C'est un livre de croissance personnelle.

- Excuse-moi?

- Un livre de croissance personnelle.

- Excuse-moi?

- Est-ce que je vais être obligée de le répéter à nouveau?

- Non, non, c'est juste, excuse-moi?

- Seigneur. Écoute Luke, tu étais déprimé après ton divorce avec Nicole. Un matin, Lorelai, complètement stressée à cause de l'ouverture prochaine de sa propre auberge…

- Son auberge?

- Elle ouvre une auberge.

- Ah oui?

- La libellule, tu te souviens, c'est Rachel qui te lui a montré. Tu lui as même prêté de l'argent pour qu'elle y arrive.

- Combien?

- Disons, un gros montant.

- O. K.

- Pour en revenir où j'étais, elle t'a invité à visiter son auberge et alors que vous exploriez la cuisine, ne change pas ça en commentaire obscène, c'est le sens propre du mot, tu as même été jusqu'à t'accroupir sous l'évier pour regarder la plomberie.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Donc, comme je le disais, pendant que vous exploriez la cuisine, Sookie a présenté un homme à Lorelai. Lorelai a fait semblant que vous sortiez ensemble pour éloigner le gars et elle a fini par t'avouer qu'elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami.

- Encore?

- Ouais, Jason, le partenaire en affaire de son père. Il a fini par poursuivre le père de Lorelai pour je ne sais plus quel truc d'affaire.

- Wow, comment j'ai réagi?

- Oh ce n'était pas si pire, tu ne le savais pas vraiment, mais tu t'étais douté qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Ah ok.

- Donc, elle a fini par dire que tous les deux, vous étiez très mauvais en terme de relations amoureuses et a ajouté, à la blague, que vous auriez besoin de consulter des livres sur les relations. Disons que tu l'as prise aux mots.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais?

- Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que, subitement, j'écouterais ce qui sort de la bouche de Lorelai Gilmore?

- Parce que tu es déprimé à cause du fait que ta femme t'ait trompé, parce que tu vois que tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie n'est qu'une suite d'erreurs et de désappointements pour tout ceux que tu aimes, parce que les sentiments que tu gardes en toi t'envahissent tellement qu'ils t'étouffent?

- Oh euhm ok. Euh, wow! Euh, et c'est supposé de me réconforter ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Non, ce n'était pas si pire, mais disons que tu avais réellement besoin d'un changement dans ta vie.

- Je déteste le changement.

- Mais quand ils sont nécessaires, ils deviennent plus faciles à faire. À partir de ce moment, tu n'es plus tout à fait le même homme, tu es maintenant totalement conscient que Lorelai est la femme de ta vie et que tu es prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle soit avec toi. Et tu le fais.

- Comment?

- Tu l'as d'abord invité ici, pointait-elle le parc.

- Où sommes-nous au juste?

- Tu le verras plus tard. Ce qui est comique, c'est qu'elle n'est pas consciente que ce soit un rendez-vous galant.

- Oh seigneur! Mais comment?

- Toi restant toi, tu ne lui as demandé directement de venir au mariage avec toi comme étant quelque chose de romantique, mais plutôt comme une pause qu'elle devait prendre de l'auberge. Et elle a accepté. En revenant chez toi, tu étais tellement content et tellement surpris que ce soit aussi facile que tu as pris le livre et que tu l'as donné à Jess.

- Il en avait besoin? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Terriblement, un an après sa rupture avec Rory, il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle.

- Wow, les Gilmore ont certainement beaucoup de charmes.

- C'est toi qui le dis, dit-elle un sourire en coin se sentant presque concernée par le commentaire. Suis-moi ».

Emy se mit donc à marcher vers le square où se tenait le mariage bientôt suivit par Luke. Ils prirent place sur des sièges libres à côté de Luke en laissant une pour Lorelai. Luke était seul et fixait d'un air effrayé cette folle de Carrie qui flirtait avec un homme près de l'autel. Lorelai passa devant eux et revint s'asseoir à côté de Luke en lui disant que la crise était sous contrôle. Luke regarda Emy d'un air étrange et elle répondit en lui faisant signe de laisser tomber.

_Alors que l'orchestre commença à jouer, tous les regards se retournèrent vers le bout de l'allée en arrière. Deux jeunes filles descendirent l'allée en sautillant et lançant des pétales de roses un peu partout. Ensuite, le fou du roi prit place au centre de l'assemblée en faisant des tours impressionnants de gymnastique._

_« Wow, c'est impressionnant, dit Lorelai._

_- Ouais, répondit Luke_

- Ouais, répondit l'autre Luke en même temps alors que Emy se mettait à rire.

-Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil », finit-elle par répliquer.

_À son tour, un homme spécial se mit à descendre l'allée ventant l'avantage de ses collants. _

« Wow, c'est qui lui? Demanda Luke

- TJ, ton futur et dernier beau-frère.

- Quoi?

- Le futur mari de Liz.

- Ok?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours pas deviné que nous soyons au mariage de ta sœur.

- Encore?

- Et comme je l'ai dit plutôt, bizarrement, c'est le meilleur gars qu'elle ait trouvé, ce sera son dernier mari.

- ENFIN! Dit-il avec enthousiaste pendant que TJ continuait de descendre l'allée.

_- Toujours sec, merci mon ami_, _dit TJ en secouant ses coudes_.

- Ok, est-ce que je peux retirer l'enthousiasme que je viens d'exprimer plutôt? Dit Luke à la fois surpris et dégoûté.

_- Tu as séché ses aisselles? Disait en même temps Lorelai tout aussi dégoûtée._

_- Je ne veux pas en parler._

- C'est une longue histoire », ajouta Emy alors que tout le monde se retournait à nouveau vers l'arrière pour ensuite se lever.

_Deux hommes poussaient un chariot dans lequel se trouvait Liz, la sœur de Luke. Elle se leva, sortit de la carriole et prit le bras de Jess qui lui faisait descendre l'allée. _

Luke sourit un grand sourire de voir combien sa sœur avait l'air belle et en santé. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis une éternité. Elle avait dernièrement retombée dans l'alcool et n'était pas très belle à voir quand il lui rendait visite. Ce qu'il avait arrêté de faire, d'ailleurs.

_« Elle a l'air heureuse, dit Lorelai._

_- Ouais, elle l'est », répondit Luke souriant faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur. _

_Jess finit de descendre sa mère de l'allée, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il retourna à la place en l'essuyant. _

_« Où est le maître de cérémonie? » Dit Lorelai avant qu'un ancien troubadour de la ville entra dans le kiosque pour se diriger vers le couple en chantant sa chanson._

_« Comme des enfants, on partage nos jouets/ avec toutes les filles et les garçons/ … »_

_Luke et Lorelai se regardèrent incrédules._

Luke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait… ou plutôt entendait. Après avoir vu l'homme qui allait épouser Liz, il s'était mis à douter que ce mariage serait spécial, mais à ce point là? Il avait une bizarre envie de … rire.

_«… Les barils de singes/ Touché coulé/ Rappelez-vous du bon temps/ Destin, clue, la trappe à souris/ Les dessins, les spirographes/ J'ai gagné au Yum/ Rappelez-vous comment on riait/ Mais aujourd'hui, nous partageons notre amour/ Aujourd'hui, nous partageons notre amour/ Pour l'amour qui est le plus beau jouet au tour/ au tour, au tour »._

_« À l'aide! Supplia Luke qui tentait de s'empêcher de rire. _

_- Pense à quelque chose de triste, dit Lorelai._

_- Peux pas »._

Emy, quant à elle, riait tellement fort qu'elle en pleurait.

« C'est tellement ridicule, rit-elle.

« Dire que j'étais heureux pour elle.

« Tu as le droit de rire, on ne t'entendra pas »

Luke, à ce moment, se laissa aller. Il ne pouvait plus de se retenir et finit par se mettre à rire abondamment. Presque incontrôlablement, Emy et Luke riaient de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que TJ avoue son amour pour Liz. À ce moment, les visages des deux acolytes s'adoucirent toujours pris d'un fou rire de temps en temps.

« Ah! Ça fait du bien, soupira Luke.

« C'est vrai que tu ne ris pas souvent.

« Je n'ai pas tout à fait des raisons de rire ces temps-ci.

« Eh! Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait réellement se marier!

« Ouais, c'est vrai »

Le regard de Luke se tourna vers Lorelai qui regardait avec une petite étincelle dans ses yeux le mariage de sa sœur et de TJ. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait en ce moment. Pensait-elle à lui? Pensait-elle au mariage qu'elle avait failli prendre part? Le regard qu'elle portait vers l'autel était teinté d'une parcelle de jalousie que, il le savait, peu de personnes à l'exception de Rory et de lui-même pouvaient déceler. Profondément, il espérait qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui pourrait lui permettre de réaliser son rêve.

« Tu as vu?

« Hein? Demanda Luke, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Tu as vu?

« Quoi?

« Elle est jalouse.

« … qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que…

« Tu le sais comme moi.

« Je sais », dit-il avant de se retourner vers elle à nouveau.

Le mariage se passa plutôt bien. Même si Luke s'était un peu fâché contre Lorelai après qu'elle se soit moquée du livre qui lui avait donné le courage de lui demander de l'accompagner au mariage, Luke savait qu'il finirait par se réconcilier. C'était leur truc. Ils s'agaçaient, se querellaient, se réconciliaient et recommençaient à s'agacer. Alors que Kirk, de son accent bizarre, annonçait la première danse en tant que mari et femme de Liz et de TJ, Emy s'approcha de Luke.

« Belle soirée!

« Spéciale! Je crois que je vais me réconcilier avec Lorelai.

« Tu crois?

« En tout cas, cela me semble bien parti, dit-il alors que Lorelai s'approchait de son double.

« Tu veux danser? Demanda Emy à Luke.

« Non, je ne danse pas.

« Oh si, tu danses.

« Euh, non, je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai dansé.

« Moi je m'en rappelle.

« Ah oui?

« Ouais, mais enfin, je peux te dire parler de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu danser.

« Et c'était quand?

« D'ici trois secondes, regarde ».

À ce moment, de l'endroit où il était, il vit l'autre Luke tendre sa main à Lorelai qui l'accepta avec gêne avant de se diriger vers le plancher de danse. L'amplitude des yeux de Luke prit une grandeur impressionnante. Il avait réussi. Il allait un jour pouvoir danser avec Lorelai Gilmore, mettre sa main autour de sa taille, laisser son corps bouger en même temps que le sien, figer son regard au sien à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage… sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou pendant que le menton de sa bien-aimée se déposait sur son épaule.

« Alors… tu veux danser? Demanda Emy.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix », dit-il en offrant sa main à Emy du même mouvement qu'il avait vu lui-même faire quelques instants plutôt. Toutefois, elle, elle la prit avec conviction alors que Luke la traîna jusqu'au plancher de danse.

« Alors.

« Alors quoi?

« Je me suis toujours demandé, où as-tu appris à danser?

« Tu veux dire, que tu ne sais pas tout de moi!

« En effet, il y a des choses sur toi que j'ignore. Par exemple, j'ignore, et j'en suis curieuse, où tu as appris à danser.

« Alors, pour ton information, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris à danser.

« Vraiment?

« Ouais, j'étais tout petit et maman était malade et je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider à guérir. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'ait sourit et qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle aurait aimé danser avec moi le jour de mon mariage. Alors, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas parce que je ne savais pas danser. Et, c'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, ma mère m'a enseigné.

« Wow! C'est une très belle histoire.

« Merci, répondit-il gêné avant de relever les yeux pour se regarder lui-même danser sa deuxième danse avec Lorelai.

« À quoi tu penses?

« Je pense qu'un jour, je vais pouvoir danser avec elle.

« Tu es tellement romantique, attends que je le dise à Taylor.

« Ahah! Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui rend cette danse si spéciale, je veux dire, pourquoi tout à coup, tu te transforme en héros de roman arlequin où le gars est follement amoureux de la fille et ne rêve que de danser avec elle.

« Eh! C'est peut-être la seule fois dans ma vie que je ne pourrai être aussi près d'elle, laisse-moi en rêver au moins.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai l'impression que ce que je vois présentement est l'achèvement de tous mes buts dans ma vie.

« Et si je te disais que ce n'était que le début…

« Quoi? »

Sur ce, Emy claqua des doigts.

À suivre

NA : HAAHAHAHAH! Ça ne vous dit pas quelque chose, ça?


End file.
